Fire and Love
by water mixed flame
Summary: Random one-shots about Rei and Minako.
1. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

________________

Nicknames

___________

It was another meeting, one that seemed so useless to Rei, especially since the group wandered off in talking about nicknames. Not that she didn't like talking about such things, it was just that she thought that the meeting was going to be about something important. But, when Ami and even _Setsuna_ started talking about it, then you know that nothing is going on.

Rei sighed, cursing her own luck since tomorrow was going to be packed full of work because she canceled all appointments and put off all chores for this 'important' meeting.

"What's the matter Rei?"

Rei turned to stare dully at Minako and deadpanned, "What do you think?"

Minako smirked slyly, no scratch that, lecherously, the sparkling mischief shining in her bright, sapphire eyes easily sending a sliver of cold fear down the raven's back.

"Do you _want_ to know what I think?"

Rei looked away and out the window, shivering subtly, "With your mind? No."

Minako pouted, "Oh come on, Rei-Rei! That hurt." she feigned getting stabbed in the heart by clutching at it and swooning.

"Right." the miko deadpanned again, "And don't call me 'Rei-Rei'." a light blush dusted her cheeks, "It's embarrassing."

Minako huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, be that way… my Pookie Wookie Softy Wofty Fluffy Wuffy Snuggly Teddy Bear!"

Crickets sounded in the background.

Rei instantly flamed and choked on the very air she needed to live. And as the silence was broken by an uproarious laughter, she dimly realized that the others had been silent and intently listening to their conversation once it started. Which easily lead the embarrassed miko to the realization that the blonde nymph had planned it all.

So, with the only thing left to do, Rei let her head fall onto the table since there was no way she could get out of the booth to even go hide in the far corner of some closet to dig herself a hole to bury herself in it along with what little dignity she had left.

"Minako?" she rasped out.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

She could feel the blonde smile as she was enveloped in a warm embrace, the cheek of the said nymph resting on top her head, chuckling, "Love you too, pyro."

"Then why-"

Minako chuckled lightly again, "Because my wonderful pyro, the others wanted to know a couple of your nicknames from the long list that I carry around with me."

'_She carries a list… great.'_

"Fine," Rei grunted, then grinned at a great way to get back at her nymph, " but you owe me, Snu-"

"Finish that nickname, and I'll kill you."

It was a deadly whisper, but Rei knew deep down, as her mouth clicked shut, that she would carry it out.

___________

The End

_____________

A/N: Please let me now what you think. And thank you for reading.


	2. Wearer of the Pants

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

__________

Wearer of the Pants

_____________

Haruka kept quiet and looked on as a certain blonde haired goddess of love was dragging the very proud Senshi of Mars around the mall by the wrist. The tall, sandy blonde racer shivered as she could nearly see a collar surrounding the miko's neck as she tried not to lose any of the numerous bags she was carrying while trying not to trip in order to keep up with the energetic blonde.

Feeling the shiver, Michiru looked up to Haruka and asked, "What's wrong?"

Haruka snapped her attention away from where Minako was telling Rei to wait in front of some clothes store (which she did obediently) and looked at Michiru with a shaky smile, "Just realizing exactly how lucky I am to have you."

Michiru smiled, albeit confused, and said, "And why have you just realized this?"

Haruka looked away from the confused teal eyes and found herself watching the poor miko being loaded down with more bags, yet not complaining as the blonde gave the raven a quick peck to the cheek.

"It's just times like these where I realize how wonderful you are."

An eyebrow arched and Haruka had to try hard not to whimper as she could almost see a chain leash hook onto the collar and lead to the blonde's hand as they went off to yet another store. The blonde racer found herself and Michiru walking towards the pair, and Haruka had to hide a wince when hearing the blonde say firmly, "Stay here until I come back alright?"

It was _so_ an order and not a question, and just _watching_ as the miko just nodded, lightly blushing when the blonde pecked her on the cheek again was just torture. Haruka could just _see_ a couple of doggie ears and a happily waving tail appear. She shivered again, yes she was now fully realizing how lucky she was to have Michiru. It was then, that the miko turned to face them, all of a sudden going pale when locking shocked amethyst eyes with pity filled ocean blue, pleading not to say anything about what the racer had probably witnessed.

"I gotta say, Rei," Haruka said with definite compassion, "at least I won't have to ask who wears the pants in your relationship."

Rei flushed in embarrassment, averting her eyes and whimpering, "Shut up." under her breath.

Haruka, walked up and placed a firm hand on the miko's shoulder, saying under her breath, "You poor soul," before walking away with Michiru, who looked understanding.

"So that is what all the sentimental comments are about." she said, threading an arm through the racer's.

Haruka gave a small smile and nodded, daring to glance back one more time to see Minako lead the way to some other store with a very burdened Rei right on her heels, trying to keep up.

"Yep, there is no doubt to who wears the pants in that relationship."

__________________

_The End._

_____________________

A/N: Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. In the near future, I will update my other stories, I'm just in a small jam with school work, but I'll be done soon. Please be patient and thank you.


	3. Possessive

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

____________

Possessive

____________

Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru all looked up to see a deathly pale and shivering Rei approach their booth at the crown and plop down into the seat next to Makoto, letting her head fall into the safety of her folded arms.

Haruka just blinked then smirked knowingly, "What's up Rei, having Minako trouble again?"

Rei stiffened at the name and whimpered in response.

"That's a definite yes,' the sandy haired racer laughed, "What's it this time though?"

A mumbled half growl half whimper was all they got.

Makoto leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and shook her head chuckling, emerald eyes shining with amusement, "So which girl did Minako maul this time?"

Another whimper answered and Makoto laughed, leaving Haruka and Michiru puzzled.

"You can understand what she's saying?" Michiru asked, leaning into Haruka as the racer snaked an arm around her shoulders.

Makoto chuckled and shrugged, "Sometimes. If I had not known Rei for a few years, then, I can guarantee you I wouldn't be able to understand her 'grumble language' so fluently."

Haruka nodded, "So it's all about experience."

Makoto smiled, patting Rei on the back sympathetically, "More or less, though mostly, she's been reverting back to the grumbling a lot more lately."

"Ah, trouble in paradise." Haruka smirked, at the miko who now rose her head to glare at them all, "So what's it now? Because there has to be more than what you're letting on to now, right?"

Rei sighed, hanging her head in defeat and raising a finger, "One. Shut up." she then lifted a second finger, "And two. You guys know how there's a talent show going on in Juuban High, where they're forcing all of the other schools to go to it to show understanding and cooperation ?"

All three nodded.

"Well, we all know that Minako isn't going to pass a chance like this up to show off and all, right?"

Another nod.

"Let's just say that for her performance, I fear for the ears of innocent children." Rei said, closing amethyst eyes and letting her forehead hit her arm on the table.

Haruka's eyebrow rose and Michiru said, "Rei, you know that Minako sings well."

Rei nodded, "Oh, I know. I love how she sings, it just that the song she picked out to sing at the show is supposed to send a 'message' to the audience and I'm scared as hell about what it is."

Makoto smirked, leaning her chin onto a fist, "So you know what she's going to do?"

Rei stiffened once more before slowly nodding, "Maybe." she whimpered meekly.

Makoto patted her on the back, "Then you best keep quiet about it and let Minako do what she wants, cause I'll fear for your life if you don't."

Rei whimpered and sunk further in her seat, knowing that there was nothing else she could do.

___________________

The auditorium was packed full with so many students from so many schools, all cheering as the latest performer finished and took a deep bow, waving to the wild crowd before making his way off the stage. Then it grew quiet as the principle of Juuban walked on stage to announce the next performer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next performer is well loved and very active at our school."

Rei, being in her seat with Haruka and Michiru on either side, both of whom thought that it would be fun to sneak in, stiffened and felt a sudden cold sweat envelope her at the man's next words.

"It is my greatest honor to present to you, Aino Minako!!"

The auditorium erupted into an uproar as the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty waltzed smoothly onto the stage, taking the mike from the principle with a smile. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before spotting Rei and sending the miko a mischievous wink.

Haruka laughed patting the miko's back while the raven haired girl gave a shaky smile and wave.

"Looks like it's the moment of truth," the racer said with a grin.

"You have no idea." Rei grumbled, slumping forward in defeat as Minako made a speech.

"Hi everyone, I chose this song especially for all of you. So take it and I hope you learn a valuable lesson today."

Rei eyed the oh so innocent smile that spread across the blonde's face and gulped at the spark of mischief that shone through her eyes.

"It's over." she whimpered quietly, burying her face into her hands as a very familiar and catchy beat started.

And indeed it was, especially after the first chorus. For it was then that Aino Minako transformed from a bubbly, friendly teen to an unmistakably ferocious, possessive beast that no one but Rei and those now in the hospital have seen.

"_I think I'm crazy, I'm think I'm going out of my mind_

_Call me crazy I thought I saw you touching my Rei_

_Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy_

_Ooh I got your crazy…_

_A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing my mind_

_I think your shady, I know that you've been calling my Rei_

_Are you crazy, now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy_

_Ooh I got your crazy…_

_Call my Rei again and I'm a xxxx you up, and I'm a xxxx you up, and I'm a xxxx you up_

_Touch my Rei again and I'm a xxxx you up, and I'm a xxxx you up…_

_And then you call me your best friend_

_And then you call me your best friend"_

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement since everyone except Rei, who was shaking with laughter was stunned into silence at the display. Watching mutely as the principle and a few teachers interrupted the blonde's performance and was dragging the fighting blonde away from the stage. Of course, that wasn't without Minako saying (more like roaring), "And don't any of you dare touch, Rei because she's mine!! Love you pyro!"

Rei smirked, shaking her head once Minako was off the stage, and jumped when she heard Haruka burst with heavy laughter.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "And I thought Michiru was possessive! I'm surprised she doesn't have you chained to her all day."

Rei smirked, leaning back into the auditorium's stiff seat with arms crossed and chuckled, "Yeah, you don't know how many times I've wondered about that too, but she's my possessive blonde."

___________

The End.

____________

A/N: The song used with the few word changes to Rei, was Kaci Battaglia's- Crazy Possessive. A great song in my opinion that fits many people. Anyway, hope you all liked it, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	4. What A Night Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_____________

What A Night Part 1: Rei

____________

Rei sat on a creaky wooden stool, slumped down and resting her forehead on folded arms that laid on the bar's smooth counter. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. No, scratch that, it was supposed to be a wonderful night! The miko was supposed to take Minako out and finally confess to the blonde and steal her away from that damned egotistical, silver haired, annoyance of a singer. Everything went well until she, like the blonde she proves herself to be at times, completely forgot about it and went on a date with Yaten instead! And hearing the footsteps that were closing in on her, she wasn't the only one whose plans were blown out of the water.

Head still down, Rei's ears picked up the ever growing groans, sighs, and annoyed murmurs of the people joining her.

"You guys were left for those damn stars too?" she asked in an angry murmur, not bothering to pick her head up to see who was there.

"Yeah, Makoto had to beg me to cancel our plans because tonight just _happened_ to be the last night she would be able to hang out with them until after there _upcoming tour_." Andrew muttered in defeat, burrowing his head in his arms.

"Upcoming tour my ass…"

Rei and Andrew's heads snapped upward to look at Greg in complete and utter astonishment

"No…" Rei started.

"Way." Andrew finished.

"Did Greg just curse?" Mamoru asked, just as shocked.

Greg sighed and turned to give the three to his left an annoyed and weary glare, "Yes, I cursed. Why should you be surprised? After all, you three do it all the time unless your significant others are in the same room." he then just looked the future prince squarely in the eyes, "And you would too; after all, your precious _bunny_ is went with them too."

Mamoru winced and his eyebrow twitched as the thought of his precious bunny blatantly forgetting about their very very special plans tonight resurfaced from the back of his mind.

"Exactly!" the boy genius exclaimed, "Those pompous jerks just want to steal what's ours!!"

Sighing, and not able to stand the melancholy mood any longer, Rei propped her arm up on the counter and waved her hand back and forth calling out to the bartender, "Hey mister!! Give me something, _anything please _and don't start complaining that I'm underage cuz I'll kick your ass and you know I can!!"

Mamoru looked at the miko in surprise, "Wow, not only are you going to start drinking alcohol, but you used a violent threat to get it. I guess that it's safe to assume that you're in the same boat as us, huh?"

Rei sighed and just stared at the light, tea looking substance that was in swirling her glass and glinting in the bar's dim light, "Of course Sherlock," she snorted sarcastically, "if I wasn't in the same boat as you guys than I wouldn't be anywhere near here."

Not drinking her beverage yet, Rei pushed it aside and let her head bang onto the counter's hard wooden surface. Andrew patted her back with sympathy, "Tonight was operation, 'Tell Minako How You Feel', right?"

Rei sniffed loudly and whimpered out, "All that time of careful planning, and money spent, and every-freaking-thing else gone down the drain!! Out the window! And no refunds!!!!"

Andrew, Greg, and Mamoru let out low whistles of appreciation.

"I know!"

"And you went all out." Mamoru admired.

"I know!"

"And now you're broke." Greg added.

"I know!"

"And there won't be a next time." Andrew shook his head in pity.

"Well, not anytime soon… but I know!!"

"That sucks." came a slightly nasal voice that startled the three and caused them to spin around on their stools to see…

"Melvin!" they gasped simultaneously.

Melvin, looking more than a little down waved to the stool on Greg's right.

"What are you doing here!?" Greg asked incredulously, "I thought that out of the rest of us, at least _you_ would stand a chance at being able to take your girlfriend out on a date tonight!"

Melvin snickered humorlessly and lifted one finger, saying one word. "Usagi."

Mamoru sighed and hid his face in his hands, "Yeah, but that's not the only reason, is it? She's another groupie too, isn't she?"

Melving rolled his eyes behind his giant, thick specs, "Yes, but Usagi is the main reason we're not going to the movies tonight." With that, he ordered a shot of light beer and just stared at it.

"We'll never be able to compete with them, will we?" Andrew groaned out miserably, ordering himself and Greg a shot of beer.

Rei smirked, growling out, "Like a snowball's chance in hell will we." taking her previously ordered shot of whatever the bartender decided to give her, Rei gulped it down and slammed it onto the counter with a sigh.

The others nodded and once Mamoru got his order of vodka, they gulped it down and ordered another shot.

"Let's look on the bright side." Andrew said with a smile.

"There's a Brightside!!?" Mamoru and Rei shouted, gazing at their blonde friend as though he grew some grotesque second head.

Andrew nodded sagely, his smile growing wider and his eyes glowing with excitement, "Yes there is. We can use this time tonight to do some sort of binding thingy!!"

Thinking for a moment, the others then nodded and spoke their approval.

"Why not?" Greg drawled, "It's not like any of us has anything to do right now." he then turned and glared at Rei and Mamoru, "And that means no hiding in some closet or dark room and crying curled up on the floor or writing some depressing poem in your diary."

Rei and Mamoru fidgeted, both glaring and blushing.

"Shut it." barked out the miko, "I hope you know that I had no intention of doing any of that."

"Neither have I."

Andrew chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Right. And that's not what I saw last time something like this happened to either of you."

The two blushed harder and scowled yelling in sync, "Shut up Andrew!! And the last time was an exception!!"

The blonde chuckled deeper, "That's what they all say."

"Whatever."

"Anyway." Andrew said, sitting up straight, and clearing his throat, "This calls for a toast!!" he raised his glass.

"A toast to what?" Melvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A toast to bonding and kicking those girl stealing, girly pimps' asses one day!!"

Rei smirked slyly and raised her glass, "I can definitely toast to that."

The others laughed and nodded, all of them raising their glasses and shouting "Cheers!" before downing their drinks in one gulp.

Yes, and that was the start of a long night.

_______________

Rei: What the heck?!

Minako: I know! I wasn't even in this chapter!!

Andrew: Of course not! It's just the first part.

Seiya: Why do we always have to be considered girly and pimps.

Rei: Because you are and because I say so! Whatever I say is LAW!!

Minako: 'Ahem.' (Taps her foot and glares.)

Rei: 'Laughs' (Sweat drops and rubs the back of her head.) Unless it's what _you_ say Minako!

Minako: That's what I thought.

Andrew: Right. Anyway… hope you all enjoyed and will continue with the Epic Saga of What A Night!! Thank you for reading and let us know what you think. Minako's part is up next!


	5. What A Night Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

___________

Warning: This is quite the crack fic, so expect the unexpected.

What A Night Part 2: Minako

____________

Minako felt like a princess in a fairy tale. Her friends sat all around her, and her prince sat right across from her, a smooth smile playing on his thin lips and his bright lime green eyes sparkling. On the long, pure silk covered table that stretched for what seemed like forever lay glistening silver plates filled with tons of foods of every kind. Minako sighed in content, her long golden locks gleaming in the light that fell from the large crystal chandeliers hanging above. Taking a sip of red wine from her delicate crystal glass, she allowed a light melodious laugh drift past her pink plush lips at a joke Yaten made about Usagi stuffing her mouth with so many things at once.

'_Nothing can ruin this._' the blonde thought, tilting her head back and gazing with warm cerulean eyes at the deep red liquid that lit up and danced with light.

But, even as she spoke these words, something important was nagging at her insistently in the back of her mind.

"Haruka?" she heard Michiru ask two seats down from her, "What's wrong?"

Curiosity getting the better of her, Minako tilted her head to the side, looking past Makoto and Ami to see what Michiru and Haruka were doing.

Sighing from across where Michiru sat the tall, lanky, sandy haired blonde closed her eyes. Plopping her chin on a fist she twirled a fork in red pasta lazily saying sadly, "Well, none of the guys are here."

Michiru shifted a hand through her wavy sea-green hair, "Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are here you know." her wise teal eyes sparkling with amusement.

Haruka frowned half opening her eyes in a duhed look, "I'm not concerned with them."

"That's cruel."

Haruka shrugged, stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "No it's not. What's cruel is that they invited everyone else except Greg, Andrew, Mamoru, Melvin, and because of Yaten, Rei."

Michiru stroked her chin in thought, "I see what you mean."

"Thanks for agreeing."

"Is that why you're moping?"

"Of course. I'm sad because poor Rei is probably in the back corner of some dark closet in the fetal position rocking back and forth."

Michiru's slim eyebrows rose, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Haruka snorted, a smirk tugging the edges of her lips, "No way. That's how me and Andrew found her last time she was blown off…badly." the tall blonde laughed at the memory, her ocean blue eyes shining with amusement.

Minako's eyes widened by the end of their conversation, slapping her forehead and feeling like a complete moron for not remembering.

'_Shoot!_' she thought exasperated, '_I can't believe I just blew Rei off so carelessly for the second time!! And she literally begged me a week before…this came up.'_

With a sigh, Minako turned to her right to ask Makoto if she could use her phone when the said emerald cell phone began to ring. With a confused look in the brunette's large emerald eyes, Makoto rustled through her simple, light pink purse to pull it out. As she was about to answer, Usagi suddenly dived over Minako, nearly knocking the squeaking blonde out her chair to press the speaker button on the surprised brunette's cell as the brunette answered it.

"What the heck was that!" Minako hissed at her innocently smiling 'twin' who just sat in her large cushioned chair, her hands folded in her lap like nothing had ever happened.

"Shh!" Usagi shushed her, "Just listen!"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Minako said with a frown, shocking everyone in the room.

"What?"

"You…" Ami said with wide, pride filled ice eyes, "You finally said a saying right!"

"Shhhhhh!" Makoto exclaimed, cutting off Minako's retort and glaring at them before turning her attention back to her phone, "Hello?"

Everyone stayed silent, curious to hear who it was, as giggles escaped the small device.

"Mako, my love!!"

Everyone was floored, and Makoto could only sweat drop at the happily giggling voice at the other end of the line.

"Andrew?" she nearly whimpered.

In the background they could hear others chatting and laughing, getting interrupted as Andrew shouted, "Hey guys! Mako answered the phone!! I'm still loved!!"

Everyone except a grinning and very amused Haruka was holding their breath in fearful curiosity as shuffling and smacking was heard on the other line as though they were fighting over the phone. Then an unsettling silence came before another deliriously happy and familiar voice came through the device.

"Mako! Mako!"

Minako paled and Makoto gulped, sitting up straighter and asking, "Rei?"

"I made a discovery!!" the miko shouted, causing most of the people in the room to flinch, fearing whatever the 'discovery' was.

"What?"

Silence followed, and Makoto waited for a few seconds before asking uncertainly, "Rei? Are you there?"

When no one answered, Makoto shrugged helplessly, close to hanging up when something akin to beat boxing began on the other line.

"Boom-chika, boom-chika, boom-chika, boom."

"Andrew's milkshakes bring all the boys to the crown. And they're like it's better than yours. And damn right it's better than yours! He could teach you, but he'd have to charge!!"

The world around them suddenly stopped, and Minako froze in the dead silence, only looking away from the phone when Haruka busted out laughing, banging the table with her fist.

"Now that's priceless!" she laughed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "Knowing those guys, they're wasted!! Man, I wish I was with them." the blonde racer wiped a tear from her eye.

Minako was shocked. Rei…drinking? She shook her long golden locks, pinching herself and praying that this was all a nightmare. Wincing and pouting at her now sore cheek, Minako grabbed Makoto's phone and asked in deep concern, "Rei all you alright?"

The only thing that answered was a yelp, a crash, a hollow bong, and the sound of something hitting and skirting against what could be concrete. Laughter broke out over the other line, making Minako begin to panic, as she shouted, "Rei! Rei are you ok?"

Stumbling footsteps reached the phone through the hysteric laughter as someone must have grabbed the phone, Mamoru's smooth voice came through.

"Hello?" he asked, confused and catching the people in the room off guard.

"Mamoru, where's Rei? Is she ok?" Minako asked in a rush.

"She's great!" he exclaimed happily, "She just fell in the trashcan." he answered casually, laughing as a ferocious roar echoed in the background.

"Oh no!" he shouted in falsetto fright, "Watch out everybody! Rei transformed into Groucher!!"

Minako sweat dropped, and Usagi leaned in, curiosity lacing her sweet voice and concerned crystal eyes, "Mamo-chan, what was that bang we heard?"

"Huh?" he asked a bit off kilter, pausing for a while to let the question sink in before chuckling, with a grin in his voice, "Oh! That was just Andrew running into a street lamp."

Makoto's eyes widened, and Seiya, standing up from his chair said, "Maybe we should go get them. It's not safe for drunk people to be walking the streets. At night. Alone."

"Shut up Seiya! That's not helping!" Minako shouted, her panic heightening as she glared at the short haired brunette.

The blonde turned to shout into the phone when Greg and Melvin interrupted her.

"Wow Andrew, I never knew you were attracted to poles!"

Ami looked shocked at the boy genius' slurred voice.

"No silly," Melvin's slightly nasal voice came through, surprising Molly, "He's not attracted to poles. The poles are attracted to him!"

"But how can that be!?" Greg argued with a growl.

"It just is!"

While the argument continued, the group could hear light scuffling, growling and cursing before Rei's voice cut in with the all the seriousness in the world, "No!" she shouted, "You're both wrong because Andrew's milkshakes bring all the poles to the yard!" she paused for a second before saying casually, "You guys are just jealous that he won't teach you 'cuz he'd have to charge. Right Andrew?"

"That's exactly right." came the slurred response to Rei's childish question.

Ami sighed and Makoto closed her eyes and shook her head while Usagi giggled, "And we're dating them why?"

"Because you love us!!" they all exclaimed… well except for Rei.

"Well no one loves me…" came the whimpered sniffle, and Minako winced, feeling guilty as shame flashed through her cerulean eyes.

"Awwww." Mamoru cooed, "Well I know what would cheer you up besides the corner of a dark closet."

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"Karaoke!!" the others shouted.

Then the line went dead.

________________

Haruka: I claim the last part!!

Rei: Well good for you.

Haruka: What? You upset because Minako heard you drunk?

Rei: … ….

Haruka: I'll take that as a yes.

Andrew: Anyway, next is the last part to what a night! Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. And, if you want to, you can leave a review.

Rei: Yeah, review for milkshake man.

Andrew: Shut up closet lover.

__________________

A/N: This is important first and foremost: My computer is having major issues, so any plans of updating anything else after this (I'm using someone's elses for this) will take longer to update. Very sorry for the inconvinience. But, I hope you enjoyed this. And let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading, hope to update as soon as I can. Laters.


	6. What A Night Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

_____________

WARNING: Insanity ensues with stuff that doesn't make much sense.

__________

What A Night Part 3: Haruka

___________

Ocean blues were clenched shut as strong arms wrapped around stomach as their tall, lanky, sandy-blonde haired owner was almost to her knees in laughter. All around her, there were shocked and worried faces, the only one of them who was even calm about the situation being Setsuna as she just continued to eat her meal like nothing happened.

"Setsuna!" Minako shouted as Haruka slowly stopped laughing, her breathing shallow while trying to catch her breath.

Calm, timeless garnet eyes regarded Minako simply as the tan woman wiped plush, maroon lips.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you warn us that this was going to happen?"

Setsuna smiled, "Because I-"

"And don't give me that 'I couldn't interfere with the timeline' crap either!" Minako yelled, in frustration, slim fists slamming down on the table's smooth, pure clothed surface.

Haruka gazed at Setsuna with thoughtful, deep, ocean blue eyes for a moment, not really wanting to believe that she saw a glint of amusement light up the usually stoic garnet eyes.

Setsuna smirked, eyes closing as she said with a laugh, "It's not that, trust me!" she waved a violet gloved hand casually, "I just wanted to be amused is all."

A chorus of gasps rose through the room, and Haruka couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked innocently, "It's hard to get a good laugh when you're the Senshi of Time, you know? I knew they were going to get drunk, but that's about it," she nodded with arms crossed, "Glad I didn't interfere or anything."

"Now that's just great!" Haruka laughed harder…until she was hit in the head with a white, clean plate. "Ow! What the heck is that for!?"

With a deep breath, ocean blue eyes opened and looked up to lock onto ferocious cerulean, the incredibly hostile aura around the blonde causing Haruka to flinch and gulp down a lump in her throat nervously.

"Are you stupid!?" Minako yowled like an enraged tiger restrained on a leash, "Rei and the others are running around the city _drunk_, and doing who knows what!!" she waved her arms around animatedly, "So many things could happen! They could get hit by an eighteen wheeler, rob a bank and get caught by the police, or even get kidnapped and shipped to Antarctica in a crate!"

Haruka snickered, trying not to laugh, "Minako, do you know how ridiculous that is except for maybe the first one?"

Minako puffed out her cheeks and glared, "Hey, with Rei, Mamoru, and Greg they could rob a bank! Greg would be the brains of the operation, and Mamoru would whip out one of his roses that he keeps who knows where and pick the lock open while Rei could transform into Sailor Mars and burn everything. It's very possible you know."

Ami laughed a bit uneasily, saying softly, "Minako, right now they are too drunk to do anything like that. And besides, they already told us where they were going."

Minako looked at Ami with a blank face, her eyes swimming with cluelessness, "They did?" she asked, stopping her attack on Haruka.

The petite blue haired genius nodded, "Yes. If you can't remember, the last thing they said was karaoke, meaning that in theory, we will surely find them at the Crown. If you have not forgotten, Mina-chan, Andrew is with them and he has the keys to the Crown because he is the owner. It is the greatest lead we have so far."

"Wow, besides some of the big words you used, I understand what you're saying." Minako said nonchalantly, turning to the group, she turned on her 'leader' mode and shouted, "Alright everyone! This party is over, and operation, 'Save the Poor Drunkards Before They Get Arrested or Something' will begin immediately so let's go!!" she thrust her fist into the air before she turned on heel and sprinted out of the large, fancy room with her long orange dress flowing dramatically behind her.

Haruka chuckled, shaking her head and turning to Setsuna with a knowing grin on her mischievous face, "You brought the video camera?"

Setsuna smiled slyly, her garnet eyes flashing with amusement as she lifted a small silver video camera, "Of course."

"Great! Now let's go because I so don't want to miss this!"

A few minutes passed until three classy cars and a sports car drove up in the dark before parking by the sidewalk in front of the Crown. Inside the building, Haruka could see all the lights on, and as she got out her red sports car and through the automatic glass doors, she could see random bottles of ketchup and mustard strewn here and there, splotches, streaks, and lines of the red and yellow all over the place. Looking around with a smirk, ocean blues took in tables and chairs knocked over and two large tables turned to the side a few feet apart with the table tops facing each other, their once white surfaces now stained with the red and golden colors.

Haruka heard gasps behind her, signaling the others' arrival.

"Wh-what the heck happened here?!" Minako exclaimed, her wide cerulean eyes taking in the damage.

"It looks like a fight broke out in here." Makoto muttered before growling, her emerald flashing with fire as she pounded a fist into her palm, "I'm going to kill Andrew after this, he knows I actually took the time to clean the place after it closed today!"

Haruka shook her head, chuckling when a scream pierced through the air, turning her head quickly, she saw Usagi with both hands covering her mouth and wide baby blue eyes, tears barely visible at the edges.

"What's wrong?" the tall blonde asked, rushing over to the princess.

Usagi pointed to the floor with a shaky hand. There lay a large smear of red leading down the hallway, and a chair right next to the beginning of the trail.

"I think they killed someone!!" she squeaked.

"What?!" came a chorus of shouts.

Everyone crowded around to stare at the scene.

"No." Usagi calmly spoke again, a serious glint in her large eyes, "It was Rei with the chair in the Crown Arcade."

"Why does it have to be Rei?" Minako retorted with a snort, her eyes narrowing at the scene before looking around and seeing a waiter's steel pan laying a couple of feet away, "I say it was Greg with a steel pan in the Arcade Room. After all, he is the genius out of all of them."

"No way." Ami cut in, "Just because Greg is a genius, it does not mean that he murdered someone. If anyone murdered anyone it was Mamoru with a bucket in the arcade room."

Haruka's eyebrow rose at the accusation, an amused smirk claiming her lips as she looked to the right to see one of those steel pails turned on its side a few feet away from them in front of one of the gaming machines.

"After all, Mamoru sounded the most sober out of all of them." The blunette nodded at her conclusion.

Before either of the other blondes could answer, Haruka cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"As nice as it is that you think they murdered someone, you're forgetting the main 'weapon' here."

Usagi, Minako, and Ami just stared blankly at Haruka.

"Ketchup," she smirked, pointing at the red bottle next to the chair, "They're all probably covered in that stuff."

"Then why would there be a smear leading down into the dark and creepy hallway?" Minako asked, pointing at the trail that certainly did lead down the creepily dark hallway.

Haruka just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that one of them probably passed out."

Ami puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in offence, glaring with murderous intent, and making the lanky blonde flinch and say with an uneasy laugh, "Of course in this case it does! Right Ami?"

Ami smiled and giggled innocently, "Of course. Now let's go find them before a real game of Clue starts right now. Right, Haruka?"

Haruka gave a shaky smile and chuckle, "Right," she said before walking down the hall with the others right on her heel.

'_Rule one, never get on Ami's bad side if you want to live,_' she thought with a shiver, stopping in front of a door with a bunch of bright, psychedelic lights flashing underneath. Through the door, sounds of what seemed like dying cat and off key wailing could be heard.

"Damn." Haruka muttered, "They really suck at singing when they're drunk."

Hearing an especially high note that made everyone jump, Makoto shook her head, "No. Andrew sounds like this whether he's drunk or not."

Haruka grimaced, "Ouch. Sucks for you when he tries to serenade you, huh?"

Makoto shivered, "You have no idea."

With that, Haruka grabbed the round metal knob and slowly turned it, Minako and Usagi jumping behind her as she opened the door to the small room.

"What the?" Haruka gaped as the door swung open all the way.

In front of them there were indeed five very drunk people, microphone in hand and singing their hearts out at the top of their lungs. To the right of the small wooden table in the middle of the room was Andrew and Rei, both standing on the black leather couch, with arms around each other's shoulders as they tried to support their swaying bodies, and a mic in each free hand. On the left was Greg and Melvin in a similar state, except Greg had his tie wrapped around his head while pretending to play the drums, and Melvin had his shirt wrapped around his head like a turban while doing the running man dance. Mamoru, the poor guy, was standing on the table doing a poor impression of Elvis while playing the air guitar. All were covered in ketchup and mustard.

The group would have easily just stood there and watched, but were brought out of their staring by the sudden explosion of off key voices.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield!!"

Haruka watched in a feared awe as her friends got more into it, Andrew and Rei joining into the dancing even though they looked like they were about to collapse.

"We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield!!!"

"Why?" Haruka sniffed, "Why did they have to do this without me?"

The blonde could barely hear Minako squeak, and could barely see more than feel a blur of gold barrel past her and into the room, as Rei fell over and behind the couch with a laugh.

"Rei-chan!"

Haruka walked in, going closer to the couch and peering behind it to see a goofily smiling Rei with Minako kneeling besides her.

"Rei, are you o.k.?" Minako asked, helping the raven sit up.

Rei giggled with a nod, "Of course! Now that Minako pulled a Houdini and is with me now!" looking a little dazed, Rei grinned, shouting, "Ha! I told you that song would work!" she then turned to Minako, taking the blonde's hands in her own and saying with stars in her eyes, "I love you!!"

Haruka watched with a grin as Rei tackled Minako with a passionate kiss, the blonde in no way struggling to get away. Her grin turned to a smirk when she heard Yaten gasp when Minako returned it, wrapping her arms around the raven's neck, pulling Rei down. Shaking her head, she walked out the boisterous and chaotic room of yelling and hitting, and stood right outside the door.

"Are you getting everything?"

Setsuna smirked, camera already running, "Yep. They're not going to live this down."

Haruka laughed and shook her head, "What a night."

_____________

The End

__________

A/N: So ends the What A Night segment of Fire and Love! Thank you for all who have read this, stuck through it, and reviewed this. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed, and yes my computer is fixed thanks to a good friend of mine. Thank you again! Laters.


	7. Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon… or anything else for that matter.

________________

Warning: Again, random and nonsense is beyond this point.

_______________

Happy

_____

Rei sighed for the umpteenth time in five minutes. She was stuck in a room with eleven other people, scowling and brooding in a red chair at a large round table while Minako and Usagi sang their hearts out on stage. Rei felt the strong urge to bang her head against the table repeatedly as she winced when Usagi hit a high note… a _very_ high note. Looking around she could see Haruka and Michiru to her left and Makoto and Ami to her right. On the large black leather sofa on the right side of the room sat the Three Starlights: Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki while on the smaller, navy cushioned sofa sat Setsuna with Hotaru. Rei's attention was brought back to the stage with the end of the song and the others applauding the twin blondes on stage.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Minako said overdramatically, jumping off the small stage and to Rei's pure dread was bounding over to the terrified miko with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Haruka looked at the quivering miko and smirked, when Minako grabbed the raven's wrist and tried to pull her out of her chair, "Now our second singer will be the one and only, kill joy herself, Rei-chan!! Help me out Haruka." She whispered, as Rei struggled.

"Oh heck no!!" Rei shouted, "I am _not _going up there!"

"Why not?" Minako pleaded with a perfect pout and puppy dog eyes combination that usually had the miko doing anything the blonde asked, "Is it because you're a kill joy and too sad to do anything. I promise you look so depressed all the time that you should have one of those thunder, rainy cloud thingies following you wherever you go."

Rei growled, amethyst eyes glaring at the blonde in front of her, "I am not always depressed, Minako! You know I hate karaoke anyway so stop calling me a kill joy!"

Minako pulled Rei's arm harder, grunting, "If you aren't depressed or a kill joy then prove it!!"

Rei abruptly stood up, causing Minako to fall backwards and onto her butt much to everyone's amusement and shouted, "Fine, I'll prove it!"

"Good!"

Fuming, the miko stalked to the stage, not caring that everyone else was looking at her and grabbed the microphone forcefully from Usagi's hands. Turning to Setsuna, she said, "May you please take Hotaru outside and wait a couple of minutes?" Setsuna's slim eyebrow rose, but she nodded, ushering a pouting Hotaru outside.

Choosing her song from the karaoke machine, Rei cleared her throat and faced her remaining, expectant friends as she the song began.

'_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile,'_

Rei smiled a wide, shaky smile that looked more demonic than happy

'_I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely,'_

Rei frowned, pretending to tear up before smiling widely again as she continued to sing,

'_I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_Oh oh oh, I'm so hapy, I can barely _breathe

_Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens, baby teeth'_

Rei did a cat motion before pointing to a stunned Haruka and Michiru, singing,

'_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore_

_Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore'_

Rei did a strange laugh.

_'I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,_

_Happy, good, anger bad, that's my philosophy'_

Rei suddenly paused in singing, sighing and saying while looking down at the ground with a shake of her head,

'_I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.'_

Then, the miko snapped her head up with such a serious face and nearly shouted, making everyone jump,

'_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn, happy, the people are jealous of me'_

Placing a hand on her hip she continued seriously, locking glowing amethyst eyes with the bewildered cerulean orbs of Minako.

'_These are my love handles, and this is my spout, _

_But if you tip me over'_

She pointed at the blonde.

'_than mama said knock you out_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave_

_Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave'_

She threw her thumb over her shoulder in a motion then continued,

'_I am happy, I am good, I am…'_

Rei threw the microphone back and started walking off

'_I'm outta here!'_

She turned one last time to point at a stunned Minako when she reached the door and said,

'_Screw you!_'

With that, the song ended and Rei strolled casually out the door, slamming it behind her and leaving the rest of the senshi paralyzed in shock. A few moments later, Setsuna entered with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

No one answered.

"My turn! My turn!" Hotaru shouted, zooming like an airplane to the karaoke machine, eyes gleaming as she looked at the t.v. screen, dark violet eyes gleaming as a wide grin split her lips, "Ooh! I wanna sing the 'Happy Song'!"

"No!"

Chaos presumed.

_____________

The End

_____

Song used: Happy Song

A/N: Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this bit. And thank you all who reviewed part three of 'What a Night', it means a lot. Laters.


	8. Just Be Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Just Be Friends

_'I love you. Will you marry me?'_

The silver ring drops against the hard wooden floor below, its soft chiming cling echoing throughout the darkness around it like a spear.

"Rei, are you ready?"

Amethyst eyes opened at the sound of a knock on her door and sighed, removing the arm resting lazily on her forehead. She pushed herself upright on the soft crimson sheets below, carefully grabbing the silver chain that dangled around her slim, tan neck. She raised it up staring longingly at the single silver band embracing the small beaded chain that went through its center.

"Rei?"

The miko sighed again, standing up and straightening her silk, midnight tux, freeing it of as many wrinkles as she can while trying to calm her nerves at the same time.

"Rei-"

"I'm ready," she called out, strolling to the closed door, and clasping the doorknob with her right hand, stopping as something caught her eye.

A silver band identical to the one around her neck embraced her ring finger tightly, sparkling lightly in the bright light of the room, and piercing the miko's heart as she clenched her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking out.

"I'm glad to see you're alive," a humored, elegant voice chimed.

Rei opened her deep amethyst eyes, taking in the beauty that was Kaioh Michiru, all dressed up in a form fitting aqua marine dress that flared out a little at the end and had no straps, a fuzzy pure scarf hanging from her shoulders. The violinist's hair was tied up and two diamond gems hung from her ears, sparkling with the same light and color as their owner's eyes while the said owner crossed her arms, white gloves running from her fingers to her elbows. Rei smiled softly, shaking her head while walking past her friend.

"Is it almost that time already?"

Michiru smiled sadly as she tailed her friend, "Yes, it is almost beginning, we have a few minutes to get there before it starts."

Rei nodded, hands deep within her tux's pockets, thumb passing over the smooth metal of her silver band.

"You don't have to go you know."

Rei shook her head, "If I don't go then she'll think I'm not over it."

Michiru reached forward and grabbed the raven's elbow, stopping the miko from going any further, "She'll understand Rei."

Rei barely gave a passing glance to the violinist and shook her head again, "If I don't go, what will the others think? They don't know what happened," she whispered, staring at the ring hanging from her neck, "They wouldn't understand."

"Rei…"

Rei pulled away from Michiru's hold and walked to the car, leaving a saddened violinist to follow behind her silently.

"Just be friends," the miko whispered to herself, watching the silver haired groom walk down the aisle to his breath taking bride waiting at the front for him with an illuminating smile.

"All we gotta do is…"

_"Just be friends."_

_"What?"_

_Her golden hair flowed in the cold playful breeze, being illuminated along with her tanned skin and rosy cheeks, her cerulean eyes sparkling sadly. _

_"Rei," she breathed out my name with a puff of frigid air, "It's time to say goodbye."_

_"But why?" the raven whispered in disbelief, something warm and wet sliding uncontrollably down her stinging and blurring eyes._

_Minako smiled softly, sadly, bringing a warm hand up to wipe away the tears off red cheeks silently. Cerulean glanced down to her hand, zoning in on her pinky finger where a red string was slowly fading to nothing, her smile and eyes reflecting her grief._

_"I'm sorry Rei," she whispered, looking to the other's pinky where the red string connected to hers was still glowing brightly, strongly, "It's not working out. This relationship won't last."_

_Rei inhaled sharply, eyes wide as she felt as though she'd just been slapped._

_"W-what do you mean?" she stepped forward, hands gripping shoulders tightly, shakily as the world she'd come to love began to crumble from under her feet, "A-aren't you happy? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Minako gazed into heartbreakingly pleading eyes and shook her head, cupping the miko's red, damp cheek, the intense frightened feelings rolling over her in waves. _

_"You didn't do anything wrong, I am happy but…"_

_Rei pulled the blonde closer shouting, "But what!? What do you want, I'll do anything. Just don't leave me, please," she pleaded in a desperate whisper._

_Minako shook her head, pulling back just as the dark cloudy sky opened up to shed soft frozen tears, "It's time to say goodbye, Rei," she whispered, tugging off her silver engagement band and taking the paralyzed miko's hand, carefully placing the delicate band in the supple palm, "I love you, but this relationship was meant to end. Let's just be friends."_

_Pecking the devastated raven on her tearstained cheek, Minako turned and walked away, tears finally cascading down her cheeks as the hardest decision of her life was made. _

_Rei dropped to her knees, the silver band dropping from her hand, hitting the frigid tile of the bridge with a clang that resonated with the sound of her breaking heart, the pieces falling and shattering more into nothingness._

"_Minako… Minako!!" Amethyst eyes spilled over with tears with the miko continually shouting the blonde's name desperately and staring numbly at the spot where her ex fiancé left her. Dropping her head as she wailed in despair, the miko shook with nothing but the frozen tears of the clouds there to accompany her. _

"_Minako…"_

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rei blinked, raising a steady hand to feel her cheek, relieved that no tears were there.

"Are you o.k.?" Michiru whispered to her.

"Yes, I do."

Rei winced at the sharp words piercing her barely patched up heart and took in a shaky breath, "Yeah," she whispered back, her eyes entranced by the glowing blonde who held hands and gazing lovingly at the tall silver haired man standing in front of her, "I'm alright."

Michiru gazed worriedly at her for a second before nodding stiffly and watching the couple in front exchange vows.

"I object!" Rei yelled, standing up abruptly, fists clenched by her sides. She didn't care about the shocked gasps or if it wasn't the right time or if Minako looked at her as though she lost her mind, she couldn't handle it any longer.

"And why is that?" the priest asked, clearing his throat as he recovered from shock first.

"I," Rei began, looking down uncertainly, taking a breath before she snapped passionately determined amethyst orbs up to stare intently at Minako, "I can't go on without her! I," she stepped out of the pew and took a step towards the aisle, "I love you Minako and I can't let you go. It hurts too much!" the raven shouted with a hand over her heart.

Minako looked at her, still in shock, "Rei…"

"Rei, hey Rei snap out of it."

Rei blinked, shaking the cobwebs from her head before turning to look at a worried Michiru.

"What?"

Michiru gazed on with a sad frown tugging her lips down, "The wedding's over now," she whispered with a firm, comforting hand on the miko's stiff shoulder.

Rei nodded in silence, standing up and walking out of the large church double doors, gripping the silver band around her neck before tucking it inside her tux's white shirt. Once down the stairs, she looked around to find Minako and her new husband surrounded by friends and family, laughing heartily and with matching loving smiles and bright blushes. Strolling there way, Rei walked through the crowd to face a surprised Minako.

"You came…" she whispered, her smile suddenly gone.

Rei nodded, "Yeah, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't show up on your big day?" she shrugged, forcing pleading tears back from her eyes. She forced a smile on her face, one that Minako couldn't see through and shook hands with the silver haired groom before hugging the blonde.

Minako returned the embrace gently, shivering at the contact and took a deep breath whispering, "Thank you for coming Rei, it really means a lot."

Rei smiled a hidden sad smile and whispered to the wind, "Don't worry about it after all, all we've gotta do is just be friends, right?"

Minako froze and Rei pulled back, quickly bowing with a quick congratulation before walking away, worried cerulean eyes trained on her back as the celebration continued. Michiru stared at the raven as she walked past her, eyes buried by a curtain of raven bangs, and followed her silently, giving the raven the space she needed.

"That's right," Rei whispered, the warm crystalline tears flowing down her cheeks, "It's time to say goodbye. All we gotta do is just be friends…"

"_We'll always be together, Rei!! That's a promise."_

"Minako?"

Minako didn't respond to her name being called, her attention solely on the retreating miko's pinky finger, a bright red string tied to the small digit. Her eyes followed the slim string's glowing path trailing from the miko and disappearing where she stood. She then looked at her own pinky, gasping as she could still see the remnants of her connection with Rei barely lying underneath her strong new connection with her husband.

"Minako? What's wrong!?" her husband asked in a panic, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

Cerulean eyes gazed numbly into her husband's glowing green ones as she whispered at a loss, "What?"

"You're crying…" he whispered to her, wiping away her tears lovingly.

Minako shook her head, turning to look back at where she last saw Rei, tears continuously streaming from her eyes.

_"Minako," an 18 year old Rei said nervously with a blush. _

_It was winter, and the two were outside on the snow covered bridge, a tower nearby alight with wondrous bright lights. Minako looked up, cerulean eyes shining with wonder as Rei giggled, pushing blonde bangs from her eyes. _

_"Minako, I love you, and…" Rei held Minako's shivering hands within her own as she knelt upon the snow, "will you marry me?"_

_Minako watched in wonder as Rei took a small box out of her crimson coat's pocket, flipping it open to reveal a simple but beautiful silver band. Clasping her hands to her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp, happy tears fell from her eyes before she launched herself at the miko, knocking her into the snow. _

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed over and over in rapid succession, laughing joyously with Rei, "Yes, Rei," she pulled back to lock loving cerulean orbs with equally loving amethyst and whispered as their lips grew closer, " I will…_

"Marry you…" Minako whispered, red cheeks stained with tears.

"Minako?"

The blonde bride ignored her husband calling her name in confusion and stared off into space as she whispered to herself, "That's right, isn't Rei? It's time to say goodbye," she caressed her pinky, gazing at the cut string of her old connection to her former love, "because in truth, we could never just be friends, could we?" she laughed bitterly to herself, the sound of Rei desperately calling her name echoing in her mind.

_"Just be friends. All we gotta do_

_Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends just be friends…"_

A/N: Thank you all for reading this, and a special thanks to:

Jedicaro, Rukangel, MinaRayeFan, and Knightskye for your support and reviews! They really mean a lot to me!

Anyway, I hope you all liked this little fic, I've been having some issues lately and have been feeling pretty down. I am working on The Demon Within, and I hope to have it up soon with HMC ch 10 and SF ch 9, but please bear with me, I've been very busy lately. Thanks again for reading and Laters.

P.S.: IF YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED OR WATCHED VOCALOIDS YET, THEN YOU BETTER!!!! IT'S AWESOME AND YOU SHOULD WATCH JUST BE FRIENDS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!

SONG USED: Just Be Friends by Luka (Vocaloid)

P.S.S: I promise the next one shot will be happier.

LATERS.


	9. Can I Get Get Get

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Warning: RANDOMNESS AHEAD!

* * *

Fire and Love chapter 9

Can I Get Get Get?

"Rei, you know that this is you're only chance, right?"

Rei grumbled darkly, giving the odango headed girl besides a dirty glare, "And of all things, why do I have to do this again? And with _him_ of all people?"

Usagi grinned sly as a fox and patted the poor miko on the back, "Because he's the only one who would do this with you, silly!"

Flaming amethyst eyes narrowed as their owner ran a shaky hand through long, silky, raven hair, "He's only doing it because he loves seeing me _embarrass _myself, and you're giving him the perfect opportunity! Why can't you let me confess to her privately like any normal person would do, and not in front of the _entire school at lunch!!?_"

Usagi giggled, smiling as bright as the sun as her deep sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement, "Rei, you have to take your chance and do something totally dramatic that she will completely love!"

Rei's lips became a thin line as she just stared blankly at her friend, "Usagi," she said flatly, "I don't see how singing to her in front of hundreds of people _and_ her current boyfriend is something she's going to love! And what if she takes it the wrong way?" Rei's arms flailed dramatically, causing Usagi to laugh and shake her head, handing the miko the microphone that was in her left hand.

"What's there to take the wrong way, pyro?"

Rei gasped and swirled around when hearing the deep, snide voice, to see Jadeite, arms folded and a smug smile twisting his lips.

"Shut up, you blonde idiot! I'm just-"

"Nervous?" His sapphire eyes sparkled amusedly.

"No!" Rei growled back, fists clenched as she stomped forward.

Jadeite shrugged and uncrossed his arms, saying breezily, "Right, then that means you're ready, right?"

Rei muttered under her breath, '_Heck no! But I refuse to be stood up by the likes of him!_' The miko, straightened out her T.A. uniform and turned to face the two double doors that led to the cafeteria and to the demise of her reputation forever and said, "Well, duh!"

Jadeite stood beside her, twirling his own mic before grinning widely, "Then let's get this party started."

Usagi smiled, leaning down and grabbing her pink rabbit radio/cd player and jogged behind the duo as they strolled through the doors and into a bright light.

Rei looked out over all the people eating, laughing, chatting, and having fun, her eyes halting when they found what they were looking for. There in all her glory, sitting by her dumb boyfriend with hair made of gold silks cascading down her back with a large red bow tying some of it up, and cerulean eyes sparkling with laughter, a smile on her petite face was Aino Minako. Rei brought a hand up to clutch at her hammering heart and to steady her quick breathing, before standing up straight and nodding to a highly amused Jadeite and Usagi. Prancing to a table, Usagi turned the sound on her player all the way up, giving her them a thumbs up, glancing to the side, the grinning blonde next to her winked and nodded, causing her to smirk.

_'Now it's show time,'_ she thought, her confidence rising despite the many people all of a sudden becoming quiet while staring at them in confusion.

Jadeite counted off on his fingers, the two of them tapping their foot before switching their mikes on and starting.

_"Ah, can I get get get,"_ Jadeite sung first, gathering everyone's attention.

_"To know know know you,"_ Rei sung next, a catchy tune already ringing across the cafeteria.

_"Better better baby,"_ they sung the end part together, already walking, almost skipping to Minako's table, the blonde staring at Rei in surprise, with mouth agape and eyes wide.

_"Can I get get get to know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know you better better baby,"_ the two were now in front of Minako's table, Jadeite leaning by the blonde and giving her a wink, that made her blink blankly and Rei fume in anger.

_"Can I get get get to know know know you better better baby,"_ Rei shoved Jadeite over, leaning on the table with one hand, eyes locked with Minako's as she smirked.

_"Oh baby girl in those baby pants_

_Come on over here and take a second chance,"_ Rei began to back away, gesturing for Minako to follow.

_"Take a second chance on me_

_Cause I know that you wanna dance with me_

_What you say?"_

Minako smiled and opened her mouth, but was cut off by the backup singers in the song,

"I don't do that kind of thing!"

Rei acted surprised and sang, _"Say what?"_

_"I don't do that kind of thing!"_

Rei cast her eyes down lightly with a small pout, eyes not leaving Minako's, _"Why not?"_

_"I don't do that kind of thing!"_

_"And you say"_

_"I don't do that kind of thing!"_

Rei shrugged, and Minako made to say something, reaching out, but the miko was already jumping by Jadeite beginning to dance, _"Okay!"_

_"Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby"_

Jadeite slinked forward, Rei close on his heels, as he pulled Minako up and close to him_, "I'm Busy Bee but I'm taking it,"_

Rei stepped possessively by Minako's side, "_easy"_

Jadeite pulled Minako away from Rei, the blonde sending a pleading glance back at the miko as Jadeite sang, _"Let's go home and throw away the key"_

Rei ran up and hooked an arm around Minako's pulling her crush back and causing her to blush, _"Away the key"_

Jadeite looked back with a smirk and pulled on Minako, _"are you coming with me? So fancy free,"_

Rei pulled back, Minako looking from Jadeite to Rei, not knowing what to do as they sang, _"hey what you say?"_

_"I don't do that kind of thing!_

_And you say_

_I don't do that kind of thing!"_

Jadeite suddenly let go of Minako as though he'd been burnt, _"Say what?"_

Rei smirked.

"_I don't do that kind of thing!_

_Hey!_

_I don't do that kind of thing!"_

Jadeite grabbed a slightly confused Minako again, singing, "_Let's go!"_

"_Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby"_

Rei and Jadeite stopped singing and let the backup singers take over, pushing Minako down into her previous seat while the two started dancing in choreographed synchrony.

"_I know you wanna dance_

_So come on and take a chance_

_Take a second chance on me_

_Cause I know that you wanna dance_

_I know you wanna dance_

_So come on and take a chance_

_Take a second chance on me_

_Cause I know that you wanna dance"_

Minako laughed at Rei and Jadeite's silly antics and dance, the tall blonde shouting, "_Yeah_!" with Rei simply singing after him, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Then Rei turned to Minako intense amethyst eyes shining with such breath taking emotions, and hand outstretched, beckoning the blonde to take it. Without thought, she did with a smile, and Rei's face lit up brightly, pulling her up and holding her close while they danced and Jadeite and Rei sang,

"_Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby _

_**yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby_

_Can I get get get to know know know know you better baby _

_**yeah, yeah, yeah**_**"**

Minako laughed as she was led by Rei through the crowded cafeteria, their hands entwined with Jadeite right behind them as the two were repeating the last verse of the song. Once they left the cafeteria, the double doors slamming with finality, the entire cafeteria was left in an uproar, while Minako's boyfriend was left with his mouth hitting the floor and emerald eyes wide in shock, his silver hair all frizzed despite being pulled back.

"To bad for you Yaten!" Haruka exclaimed with a laugh, patting the singer on the back, _hard_, "Looks like your girlfriend was stolen from you from right under your nose!"

Yaten could only stare at the cafeteria doors, not able to say a word in defense.

When outside, Rei spun Minako to stand in front of her, her arms easily wrapping around the blonde's petite waist, and mouth splitting into a roughish grin as Minako leant against her chest, hands lying on her shoulders.

"So Minako…"

"Yes, Rei?" the blonde nearly sang, caressing the raven's cheek tenderly with a loving smile.

"Can I get get get to know know know know you better better baby?"

Minako laughed, shaking her head before tapping the edge of Rei's nose with a sly grin, "That was cheesy, but what do you think?" she asked coyly, her eyes shining in answer.

Rei leant in with clouded amethyst eyes, kissing the blonde deeply and lovingly as Minako's arms snaked around the miko's neck. Jadeite smirked at the scene, his phone already out and snapping multiple pictures, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be great for Facebook. Now all I need is the video from Haruka to put on YouTube."

The End

* * *

Song Used: Can I get get get

Artist: Junior Senior

A/N: I did promise a more upbeat story, so there it is. Sorry it's a little hard to read, I had some trouble writing it. I really hope all of you enjoyed reading this! If you liked it, yay! If you didn't then don't worry about it. Anyway, check out the song, it's great, and thank you for reading it, I really appreciate it.

Special thanks to:

Knightskye, jedicaro, faverehino, MinaRayeFan, and xkittycatgirlx for the reviews for the last chapter, it means a ton, so thank you for the support!!!!!!!!

Again, I'm going to be a little busy with finishing up school, trying to straighten things out, and getting over my writer's block, but please be patient with me because I promise to update more of my other stories. I'll probably post more chapters for this as I get my thoughts together and sorted out better for my other stories. Thanks again and Laters!


	10. Staring

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

?

Fire and Love Chapter 10

Staring

?

WARNING: Randomness that doesn't really make much sense ahead. (Question Marks are seperators)

?

Cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration, their target sitting peacefully with a large book on some random smart subject in two petite hands. A long, suspicious hum slipped past plump lips, as the target, brushed a lock of short blue hair out of her face, ocean eyes not leaving the page in front of them.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Minako blinked, flinching when someone smacked the back of her head. Pouting, the blonde looked at Rei with large puppy dog eyes while tenderly massaging the back of her head, "Why'd you hit me…"

Rei rolled her amethyst eyes, arms crossed over her chest, "You've been staring at Ami for a while now, and-"

"And you got jealous," Minako smirked fox-like, causing a heated blush to stain the miko's normally pale cheeks.

"Shu-Shut up!" Rei hissed, turning away from Minako's amused gaze, "That's not it at all."

Minako nodded slowly, "Right," she drawled out sarcastically, sidling up to the miko and wrapping her arms around Rei's neck, "If that's not it," she whispered in the miko's ear, "Then what is it?"

Rei shivered, her face aflamed, "I just want to know why you're all of a sudden staring at Ami like that, that's all," the miko painstakingly whimpered.

Minako giggled and snuggled closer to the pouting and flustered miko, thoroughly enjoying Rei's reactions, "Do you really want to know," she whispered seductively in the raven's ear, smirking devilishly when she felt the miko lightly tremble though shoulders stiffened.

"Hey, will you to stop doing sexual stuff already!"

Rei and Minako blinked, both turning towards their odango headed, blonde princess in shock.

"Wh-what?" they asked in dumbfounded unison.

Usagi huffed, cheeks puffed up, and chest thrust out with arms crossed over it, "I said to stop doing sexual stuff! I'm trying to eat in peace, and I don't need to gag over your sweetness."

Rei looked at Minako and whispered, "Who is she and what has she done with Usagi?"

Minako shrugged, "I don't know, but something crawled up her-"

Rei clamped a firm hand over the blonde's mouth, successfully stopping the comment.

"Although I agree with you, I'm more concerned about how she learned such a dirty word."

Minako pried Rei's hand from off her mouth and whispered, "Do you think she got into that forbidden manga stacked far beneath your bed of no return?"

Rei nodded absently for a moment before choking and coughing on air, turning to face a mischievously smirking blonde with cerulean eyes gleaming victoriously.

"Wh-" Rei shook her head, "No never mind that, I knew you'd find that one day, but…" Rei glared at Minako with a fierce blush, "How did you find out about that?"

Minako shrugged, patting Rei's back sympathetically before snuggling into the miko's shoulder, "Intuition my dear, Rei."

Rei grumbled, burying her face into long, silk locks made of the sun's rays, "Anyway, you never answered my question."

Minako hummed as Rei brought her more on her lap and reclined against the side of her bed.

"I want to know why you were staring at Ami."

Minako giggled, flinching suddenly when a cookie smacked the back of her head _hard_, whimpering, she rubbed her head and glanced back at a mad Usagi, holding four other cookies like a ninja holding ninja stars. Smiling a wide, shaky smile, Minako laughed unsteadily, holding onto Rei tighter, and gaining a grunt from the raven.

"You know," she got out between gritted teeth, "I think she's Mamo deprived… badly."

Rei nervously laughed, holding Minako closer, "I'm going to pretend that I don't even know what you're getting at, you perv."

Minako's forced grin cracked and the blonde laughed into Rei's shoulder while Ami finally closed her book to stare bewildered between the ferocious Usagi and the laughing couple with Usagi giving a war cry and began to toss anything she had at the two. Rei's door opened and Makoto walked in, halting to watch the miniature one sided war sweat dropping and turning to look at Ami, gesturing out the door with her head. With a grateful smile, Ami quickly gathered her belongings and left with Makoto, neither knowing what the heck was going on.

A few moments later, Usagi stopped her throwing barrage, suddenly noticing that Ami was gone. Looking around the wrecked room that looked as though a tornado plowed through it, she couldn't find a trace of the genius and groaned in frustration smacking her forehead and glaring at her two friends cowering behind the overthrown center wooden table in the middle of Rei's room.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted, pointing at the hidden, traumatized miko and senshi leader, "Now I won't be able to finish my math homework!"

"You could always call Ami when you get home," Minako suggested from behind the table, squeaking when a textbook flew inches past her head near the end of the table.

"It's not the same!" Usagi whined, "I'm going home!"

The princess then packed her belongings in a blink of an eye and sprinted out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Looks like someone's PMS-ing," Minako grumbled, relaxing against the back of the overturned table with a sigh.

Rei nodded in agreement, lightly shook up by Usagi's rampage, "Yeah, " taking a deep breath, amethyst eyes glanced at a smirking blonde beside her, "but now that everyone's gone, can you please tell me why you were staring at Ami?"

Minako laughed and nodded, "Well, you see," Minako scratched her cheek not sure how to say what she wanted to say, "Rei, have you ever wondered if Ami could ever grow up to become a killer?"

"What?" Rei took a double take, looking at the blonde as though she lost her mind, "You're joking, right?"

Minako shook her head, staring at Rei with a childishly determined face, "Nuh-uh!"

"But, it's Ami, she's too nice and quiet to do anything like that. Heck, Usagi just showed us that she's more likely to do something like that than Ami."

Minako sighed, shaking her head slowly before resting her forehead in her hand, "But Rei, you know what they say, it's the silent ones you have to watch out for. Not only that, but she has the brains and patience to pull it off."

Rei smiled softly, chuckling at Minako's reasoning. Wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, she pulled her snuggly against herself, "You're crazy, you know that."

Minako smiled brightly, leaning into Rei and pecking the raven haired girl under the chin, "I know," she said, voice filled with amusement when she purred, "and that's why you love me."

Rei laughed and pecked the blonde on her supple crown of golden hair, "Yeah, I better."

?

The End

?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this tidbit, and thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense; it kind of doesn't have to because it's just something random with no real plot that I came up with out of the blue. Anyway thanks again Laters.

SPEACIAL THANKS TO:

xkittycatgirlx, MinaRayeFan, jedicaro, knightskye, sailor-ice, Ramanda87, and Khmyh!

Your support means a great deal to me as always, so Thank You!


	11. Banana in the Ear

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **or the song used**.

?

Fire and Love: Chapter 11

Banana in the Ear

?

Warning: Major Randomness ahead! (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

?

Rei was sweeping the wide, lightly dust coated grounds of the shrine, a small frown on her face. She was tired and cranky at the fact that she hadn't seen Minako in a week because of some stupid school field trip. So lost in her thoughts and sweeping, the miko never felt a familiar presence race up the long stone steps, nor see as the person snuck up behind her.

"Rei- chan you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown," Rei jumped at the melodic voice and spun around to see a beaming blonde, cerulean eyes sparkling in amusement, "The world doesn't have to be so gray!"

Confusion washed over the miko as she held her broom closer to her and opened her mouth, only to shut it when the blonde shook her head.

"Rei-chan, when your life's a mess when you're feeling blue always in distress. I know what can wash that sad away," amethyst orbs studied the singing blonde before her, becoming suspicious and wondering why the blonde had her hands behind her back.

With a wide, Cheshire Cat grin, Minako sang, "All you have to do is," she whipped out what she had behind her back, causing Rei's eyes to widen, "put a banana in your ear!"

Rei's puzzlement returned, "A banana in my ear?"

"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear!"

A slim raven eyebrow rose.

"It's true."

"Says who?"

"So true," Minako ignored her, "Once it's in your gloom will disappear! The bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers! So go and put a banana in your ear."

Rei shook her head with a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Put a banana in your ear," Minako pushed the banana towards Rei, causing the miko to step back.

"I'd rather keep my ear clear!" Rei swept at Minako.

With a mischievous gleam in her eyes and sly smile, Minako pressed on towards Rei, "You will never be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true."

"Says you," Rei grumbled, panicking as she tried to retreat from the oncoming blonde.

"So true, when it's in, the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year, the sunshine's bright in this big blue sphere!" Minako gestured to the sky widely, with the banana in one hand, "So go and put a banana in your ear!"

Rei blinked when Minako done and asked bluntly, "What the heck was that Minako?"

Minako grinned widely with a shrug of the shoulders and laughed, "I just wanted to see if I could sing that song from Charlie the Unicorn 2 exactly like it was sung on YouTube."

Rei dropped the broom and placed her hands on her hips with a drawn out, "Riiiiight," and asked, "So what's with the banana?"

"It just adds to it."

Rei rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling the blonde in for a tight embrace, "I missed you a lot the past week and that's how you greet me?"

Minako laughed, hugging the raven back with the banana still in hand, snuggling her face into the raven's shoulder and inhaled her unique jasmine scent, "Yeah, I have to do something special, you know."

Rei laughed, "You are special you dork."

Minako smacked the miko outside her head, "I don't know how I should take that," she said as she pulled back, placing the banana in the raven's hand.

"What the?"

Minako smirked with a wink, "That's for when you get sad when I'm not here," she said playfully before twirling and sprinting to Rei's room.

Rei sighed, shaking her head with a smile, looking at the banana before looking back at the sprinting Minako, "I may get sad when you leave," she whispered, "but there's no way I'm going to put a banana in my ear."

With that, Rei ran after the giggling blonde, forgetting her broom, chores, and any sadness she was feeling when Minako was gone.

?

A/N: No, I don't know what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I blame listening to the 'Put a Banana in Your Ear' song from Charlie the Unicorn 2 too many times. Sorry if I get any part of the lyrics wrong. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was some random thing that came out of nowhere. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!

SPEACIAL THANKS TO:

Jedicaro, Whirlwind of Flames and Love, xkittycatgirlx, MinaRayeFan, knightskye, and sailor-ice.

Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot coming from you all!


	12. Don't Listen to Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

WARNING!: Randomness Ahead! You have been warned! (Again!)

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Fire and Love

Chapter 12

Don't Listen to Fanfiction

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Rei hummed 'Guilty Beauty Love' under her breath with a long stretch on her way to her room from sweeping the front of the shrine. On her way, her ears perked, hearing familiar giggles dancing from the shrine's computer room. Curiously, Rei approached the closed door, placing her ear to the cool, smooth wood to listen in on the chorus of melodic giggles that sent the miko's stomach flipping. Grasping the golden knob of the door in her grasp, Rei cautiously opened the door enough to look through, the sight inside causing her slim eyebrow to rise.

"Wow, that was priceless," the person inside laughed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Rei shook her head, swinging the door opening with a small frown, "Minako, what in the world are you doing here?"

Minako 'eeped' looking up with wide eyes and looking like a kid with their hand caught in the forbidden cookie jar.

"Oh," the golden blonde laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with a blush painting her light tan cheeks red, "Nothing."

Rei crossed her arms, her eyes twinkling in amusement and her mouth splitting into a grin, "Oh really now," the miko stepped further into the small room to stand across from the large wooden desk with the blonde safe on the other side.

"Really," Minako nearly squeaked, cerulean eyes looking anywhere but Rei's piercing amethyst.

Rei's grin grew at Minako's discomfort, "Then you won't mind showing me what's so 'priceless'?"

Cerulean orbs grew, the first thing to fly out of Minako's mouth being, "Oh shit! You heard that?"

Rei's grin cracked and the miko doubled over laughing at the blonde's stunned face, "Duh!" she rolled her eyes, trying to stop laughing.

Minako puffed her cheeks in a pout, eyes narrowing with arms crossed as the blonde reclined into the spinning leather chair before an idea hit her. Rei abruptly stopped laughing, gasping at the blonde's cat like grin and gleaming eyes overflowing with mischief.

"Sure thing Rei," she said, getting up from the black chair to go round the desk and tightly grasp the miko's wrist, "I'll show you what's so funny."

Rei gulped, a cold sweat of fear suddenly damping her forehead while her traitorous feet followed the blonde instead of remaining firmly planted like she prayed they would be.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

"Wow, just wow," Rei could only mutter, not knowing anything else to say at the time.

Minako giggled, leaning over the chair she forced the miko to sit in to hover over Rei's shoulder, "I know right."

Rei shook her head to get clear of the shock her blonde friend sent her into, "I can't believe something like this exists."

Minako smiled amusedly at the miko, enjoying her reaction, "But it does."

"Do you think the others know about this," Rei asked, looking deeply into Minako's twinkling eyes.

The blonde laughed with a shake of her head, "No, if they did then Ami would be in tomatoed shock for the rest of her life, Makoto would probably kill us," at this Rei raised an eyebrow, "and Usagi would, well, still be Usagi."

"Tomatoed?" Rei asked, "And Usagi would still be Usagi?"

Minako nodded.

"You've lost your freaking mind!" Rei screeched, "Ami would die of embarrassment, and Usagi's innocence would be ruined!"

Minako giggled and Rei found herself blushing, turning away from the blonde with crossed arms and a 'humph!'.

"Aww, what's wrong Rei?" Minako teased, leaning over the chair, her arms draping around the blushing miko's neck, "Am I making you hot and bothered?"

Rei's face erupted like a volcano, her words coming out chocked, "Sh-shut up! It's not like in those things you made me read!"

Minako smirked, enjoying every moment with the squirming miko, "Come on, Rei. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy some of them."

Rei scoffed, "They paired all of us together," a cold shiver swept through her body.

"I know."

"They paired Makoto and Ami together so many times, and they paired me up with you and Usagi a lot too!" Rei exclaimed, "They made me look like some sort of emo loser kid in some and then made me look like some fire breathing capital B…"

"Bitch," Minako corrected, loving the raven's rant.

"Whatever!" she threw her hands up, barely missing Minako by an inch, "I don't care!"

Minako laughed, "You know, Rei-koi," she felt the miko shiver before turning the chair around, "they are fairly accurate for not knowing who we really are."

Amethyst eyes rolled and Rei snorted, "Don't listen to that…that…"

"Fanfiction, Rei," Minako said with a smile while absently running her fingers through silky raven locks.

"Again," Rei said, exasperated, "Whatever!"

"You know Rei," Minako started with a smile, "something they did get right is that," the blonde lowered herself into Rei's lap with her legs straddling the furiously blushing miko's waist, "we're hot for each other and you know it," she finished her whispered sentence with a hot blow to Rei's ear.

The miko shivered, stiffening with a darkening blush, her whole body feeling as though it was on fire.

Minako's smile grew at the reaction and pressed up against the petrified raven, whispering in her ear, "You know Rei, sometimes it is good to listen to those fanfiction."

Much later, Rei ended up agreeing with the blonde completely.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

A/N: Hey, when inspiration strikes, then…well…it strikes. Any way I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and thank you for reading it.

**Special Thanks to:**

DarlingCinderella, Ramanda87, Khmyh, sailor-ice, jedicaro, Whirlwind of Flames and Love, knightskye, MinaRayeFan, and xXMiMiXx!

It means a ton to see your reviews and have your support! So Thanks!

Laters.


	13. Rei's Rant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

**Warning!: Randomness Ahead! You've been warned Again!**

**Enjoy**

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Fire and Love

Chapter 13

Rei's Rant

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

"Hey Minako?" Rei asked the blonde lying next to her in the parks supple, grass, eyes caught in the wonderment of the swirling clouds in the deep sky.

"Yes, Reiko?"

"I've always been wondering something…"

Cerulean eyes regarded the miko curiously with hands folded on her belly, silently waiting for her to continue.

Rei hummed, twisting her face in indecision with a scowl tugging down her lips.

Minako shook her head with a grin, turning on her side with her head propped up in a cupped hand, "C'mon, Reiko," she poked the raven in the side, making her squirm, "spill it. What's on that dastardly mind of yours?"

Rei frowned, striking amethyst eyes locking with mischievous cerulean, "Dastardly? That's a bit insulting, isn't it?"

Minako giggled, poking the raven in the ribs, "Nope. Not at all."

Eyes rolled and with a scoff with the miko folding her hands behind her head, "I was just wondering why Tuxedo Mask is even considered a 'super hero'."

Minako flopped down on her back, scooching closer to the miko, "Maybe it's because he's hot?" the blonde asked deep in thought while tapping her chin.

Rei's eyebrow rose at that, the miko turning to give Minako a look that screamed, 'what the heck are you thinking?'.

Minako glanced at the raven with a giggle, "Aww," she purred, turning over so where she was half on the miffed miko "is my Rei-koi jealous?"

Rei snorted, with a light blush dusting her usually pale cheeks.

Minako smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever."

"Fine," amusement laced the blonde's voice, "To get back on topic, maybe he's a hero because he has a cape."

Rei rolled her eyes, "He shouldn't be a hero at all!"

Minako shook her head, silk strands falling and brushing against the miko's cheek, sending a shiver down the raven's spine, "He has helped us many times."

Rei snorted, "Yeah, he throws an endless supply of roses that comes from nowhere, though I highly think he keeps them up his a-"

"Rei!" Minako scolded, slapping the miko on the arm while hiding her blush on the raven's shoulder.

"What!"

"That's just plain wrong and you know it."

Rei smirked, "Hey, you can't tell me you thought of it too with such a perverted mind like yours."

Minako said nothing, slapping the miko's arm as hard as she could, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Hey! It's the truth!" Rei defended with a pout, "You're like Haruka's twin or something, hanging out so much and all."

Minako simply slapped Rei again, gaining a pathetic whimper from the raven.

"Anyway," Rei grumbled, "Mamoru always leaves once he throws his rose and leaves the rest up to us! And if he doesn't leave, he gets one heck of an ass whooping!"

Minako looked up at Rei, eyebrow raised, "That was one quick change of subject, and I see what you mean."

Rei smiled with pride.

"Not only that," Rei continued, "he always saves Usagi. It's like the rest of us senshi don't exist or something."

Minako snuggled into the miko, capturing the raven's arm in a tight grip, "True, it's like he didn't care if we got hurt or not."

Rei nodded, "Exactly. And what kind of Prince of Earth is he if he can't feel when evil is on his own freaking planet?"

"You're right, if he could, then you wouldn't have to be burdened with so much."

"Yeah, and he could take responsibility for once instead of sitting on his pretty butt for a change staring off into la la land or whatever he does!"

Minako smiled warmly, indulging herself in Rei's sparkling amethyst eyes, "Well, what can you expect from someone who gets brainwashed by his jealous wannabe lover?"

Rei chuckled deep in her throat, "Absolutely nothing, though that last part is disturbing; no matter how true it is."

Minako buried her face into Rei's shoulder, inhaling the unique scent of spice, "You're being a little too hard on him, Rei-koi. Remember, he does make Usagi happy."

"Oh, do you mean before or after he dumped so many times for stupid reasons," Rei growled, "Not to mention that he hasn't done anything to fight for Usagi's love. Usagi is the one who's always saving his sorry ass and fighting for their love!"

"True."

"Man," Rei ranted on, "sometimes I wish a youma would just grab that damn cape of his and fling him into a wall or something. I think it would be good for him, y'know? Give him character."

Minako sighed shakily, barely able to hold back her laughter, as she said, "As much as I'd agree with you and would love to continue on and on about Mamoru's faults and emo-ness, I think that it would be a better idea if we do something else."

Rei turned and blinked at the twin cerulean orbs twinkling like stars, "What should we-"

Rei was interrupted with a pair of pink, supple lips covering her own, as the blonde shifted her body so that she lay completely on the miko with her hands playing idly with the raven's hair.

When they parted, Minako whispered, "Even though you were dissing Mamoru," she purred, "You should know that I was jealous of all that attention that you were giving him."

Rei blushed, "Sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde to bring them closer.

Minako grinned, "Sorry Rei-koi," she whispered huskily into the stiffened raven's ear, "but I'm afraid that an apology isn't going to be enough this time."

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

The End

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

**A/N:** This was just something to get some of my stress out. There will be more of Rei's Rants in the future. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and sorry if I was too harsh on Mamo. (Kind of) Anyway Thanks for reading. It means a lot.

**Special Thanks To: **

Sailor-ice, ChronoCresentFlames, knightskye, jedicaro, favereihino, xXMiMiXx, Khmyh, DarlingCinderella, MinaRayeFan, and Ramanda87!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support! You guys are the best!


	14. Rei vs The Pop Tart Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**WARNING: Hilarity will ensue. Good luck, though I hope you enjoy it.**

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+

**Fire and Love**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Rei vs. the Pop Tart Cat**

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+

Rei walked through the temple with Minako on her heels, skipping with a grin on her face. Sighing in frustration, Rei glanced over her shoulder to the blonde and asked, "Minako, where are Chibi Usa and Hotaru? You know we're supposed to be watching them for Usagi and the outers today, and if they come back and we still can't find them, I'm blaming you."

Minako laughed, her cerulean eyes lighting up with amusement, "Don't worry so much, Reiko," she clasped her hands behind her back, "I know where they're at so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Rei nodded warily, not sure if she should trust the blonde behind her, "Sure," she said sarcastically, "I completely trust your babysitting skills after the last time."

Minako gasped, offended, "Hey, it's not my fault that they couldn't get down from that tree!"

Long , silk, raven hair swayed as the miko shook her head, "Mind telling me why and how they were up there to begin with?"

Minako opened her mouth to explain, but Rei cut her off , raising her hand to silence the girl, "Wait, listen," the miko stopped in her tracks, hearing a catchy beat blaring from the shrine's office, "What is that?" she muttered.

Rei didn't see the blonde's sly grin as she stalked to the closed wooden door and slid it open, finding a tuft of cotton candy pink and raven black hair pop out from in front of a large, leather rolling chair. Walking up to them cautiously, Rei looked at them, surprised to see Chibi Usa and Hotaru staring at the computer screen in front of them intently, their eyes glazed over and mouths slightly hanging open.

"What in the world?" Rei whispered, turning her attention to the screen they were transfixed by and gasped. An adorable animated gray cat with light rosy cheeks and a pink icing poptart body bounding across the stars with a wagging tail and a rainbow flowing behind it nearly burned Rei's eyes. Her thin eyebrow twitching erratically, the miko turned to face a mischievous blonde with a sly grin painting her ruby lips.

"You did this," Rei deadpanned, the constant chorus of 'Nyans' hammering repeatedly against the inside of her skull, "Usagi and Setsuna are going to kill you if they find out you were trying to hypnotize their daughters."

Minako giggled, waving her hand dismissively at the raven's heated glare and said breezily, "Oh please Reiko. I'm not sure about Setsuna because I haven't tried it on her yet, but you should see Usagi when she watches this. Her eyes glaze over and before you can blink, she's zombite-tized and drooling."

A long suffering sigh swept past Rei's lips, and she face palmed muttering, "I can't believe our mighty leader fell at the paws of a poptart cat shi-"

Minako smacked the miko hard outside the head, abruptly stopping her sentence and causing her to yelp in pain. "Shush! You shouldn't be cursing in front of the children," the blond chastised as the miko rubbed her tender head while desperately biting back a growl.

Glancing over her shoulder at the zombiefied children, she turned to the blonde annoyance in front of her, with a scowl, "I doubt they can hear me since they're being hypnotized by that poptart cat cra-"

Rei yelped in pain again when Minako's hand forcefully met the back of her head with a loud smack.

"No cussing," the blonde said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the raven expectantly.

"Alright!" Rei cried out in exasperation, "Pooping! You're _brainwashing_ them with a pop tart cat _pooping_ out a rainbow!"

Minako grinned and Rei took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "That's much better," the blonde nodded in approval, "except the part about me brainwashing them. I resent that remark."

"Then what possessed you to show this to them?" Rei pointed to the two captivated kids, "Heck, the better question is why you watched it in the first place!"

Minako shrugged with an amused grin upturning her lips and an unsettling twinkle in her bright cerulean eyes that made a foreboding shiver crawl down the miko's spine, "What can I say, it reminded me of you."

"What?" Rei choked, eyeing the blonde warily with the knowledge that she was falling into a trap and definitely wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh come on Rei," Minako laughed, gesturing to the cat on the screen, "Just look at it! It's adorable and happily farts out rainbows whenever I'm around. In my opinion, it fits you to a T."

Rei felt faint, her face erupting in a bright, embarrassed blush, "I _so _do not fart out rainbows whenever you're around," she muttered weakly and Minako had to hold back a squeal at how cute the miko looked, her eyes cast down while shuffling her feet in embarrassment, "That's not even humanly possible."

Minako opened her mouth to reply when a stern cough froze her in fear. Rei jumped in surprise and looked up, paling at the sight of whoever loomed over the blonde.

"Just what exactly did you do to them this time?" a familiar, silky smooth voice floated from behind Minako, causing the blonde to gulp audibly.

"Well you see," the blonde began with a shaky laugh and smile as she turned around to see Setsuna pierce her with expectant garnet eyes, "Um."

Setsuna looked between the two terrified teens to look at Hotaru and Chibi Usa sitting frozenly in the chair. With a sigh, the older woman gracefully swept past Minako to stand beside Rei, ignoring how the raven jumped, and looked at the screen with an eyebrow slowly arching.

"I'm not surprised," she said after a few moments with a shake of her head, reaching down to take the mouse and click out of the window. Almost immediately, Chibi Usa and Hotaru snapped back to reality, shaking their heads, and turning to Setsuna with twin curious faces.

"Setsuna?" they asked at the same time.

Setsuna smiled, sighing in relief and said, "Come on you two, let's get going. We're going to be meeting Usagi and Mamoru at the park, alright? I'll be treating you two to ice cream when we get there."

Hotaru and Chibi Usa cheered, racing out the door with shouts of, "Bye Rei-chan and Minako-chan see you tomorrow!"

Walking past the still ashamed miko and the giggling blonde, Setsuna stopped by the door, an amused smile pulling up her dark, plump lips, "And you know, Rei, I do agree with Minako. You do remind of the poptart cat when you're around her. Rainbow farts included," and left without another word.

Minako burst with laughter when the stoic woman closed the door, holding her gut when it started becoming too much.

"You see, Rei?" Minako forced herself to stand straight, walking to the petrified miko with a victorious grin, "Even Setsuna agrees, and that means a lot coming from her," the blonde patted Rei's back, squealing when Rei fell forward in a dead faint.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+

**Later that Night.**

Rei's amethyst eyes bore holes into the adorable cat bounding across the screen, a rosy blush coloring her usually pale cheeks. Her chin rested in her hand as she leaned against the computer desk, her foot unconsciously tapping to the happy beat.

"This cat _so_ does not resemble me in anyway," she grumbled, oblivious to the giggling blonde watching her from the crack in the door.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+

**The End**

**Special Thanks To:**

chakeroo, ChronoCresentFlames, xXMiMiXx, knightskye, sailor-ice, jedicaro, Da Pyro's Love, Khmyh, Ramanda87, , MinaRayeFan, and James Birdsong!

Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews! It means a lot.


	15. Rei's Rant 2: Twilight Wars

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

**WARNING: ****DO NOT READ **THIS **IF** YOU LIKE THE _**TWILIGHT **_SERIES. THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU**!**

**Fire and Love **

**Chapter 15**

**Rei's Rants 2: Twilight Wars**

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Rei slammed the book down with finality.

"So how was it?"

Amethyst eyes stared blankly into shimmering cerulean as Minako sat across the shrine's kitchen table from her, her elbows propped up with her head in her palms.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Minako laughed softly, shaking her long blonde hair, her smile brighter than the stars above, "No. But you know I couldn't help it."

Rei shook her head, pushing the large book away from her and to its owner, "I can't believe you tried to get me to read this."

Minako shrugged, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

A slim eyebrow rose, "Right," Rei deadpanned, "and you didn't gain anything from this venture except me trying to get past the first half of the book at least two or three times and a headache thanks to your badgering."

Minako giggled, "At least you memorized it."

Rei snorted with a roll of her eyes, "Yeah, I could probably quote it to you right now."

Minako grinned, her cerulean eyes sparkling, "Would you really?"

Rei's face fell blank, "Heck no."

Minako laughed, "Aww, come on Reiko, where did your sense of romance run off to?"

Rei gagged, "Oh please, there is no romance in reciting half of a book about _sparkly vampires_," she air quoted and put emphasis on the sparkly vampires.

"But Reiko, Edward is just so," Minako sighed dreamily, placing the back of her hand against her forehead with a swoon.

Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde's over reacting, "If you say dreamy, then I'm going to haul your skinny little arse out of here."

"Ouch," Minako winced, though her lips upturned into a grin and her eyes twinkled like twin stars, "That's not a very nice way to treat your girlfriend."

Amethyst eyes bore blankly into cerulean as a frown tugged down the raven's rose lips, "Minako, you're gawking over a vampire who _sparkles _in the daylight. That's not normal, even for a vampire. I mean, how come he hasn't blinded someone yet? A vampire that sparkles is practically asking to get hunted by a vampire hunter. And I bet that if that 'Edward' of yours was running in the forest, they'd still be able to track him down by following the glittery spark of light. I'm surprised they didn't glow during the entirety of every movie so far. The audience would probably have to bring sunglasses just to watch it."

"You are so negative," Minako pouted, laying her head on her folded arms resting on the table, "and mean."

Rei shrugged, "I'm just calling it as I see it, princess. A sparkly, whiny, and emo vampire who falls in love with quite the mundane girl. And did I forget about the practically hairless werewolf who can't seem to keep his shirt on?"

Minako blew a raspberry at the raven and kicked her shin under the table, causing the raven to yelp and glare, "Well unlike you, there are people who find this utterly romantic and-"

"Completely overdramatic?" Rei took a breath and shouted, "Hark, Bella! I love you, but we can't be together! Not only am I way too old for you, but I am also afraid to hurt you! So like the glitter induced vampire I am who could easily kick other people's asses if I don't blind them, I'm going to force you away from me and blah, blah, blah! I can go on and on about this all day if you want me to."

"You are so going to end up getting yourself mauled if people hear you say that," Minako frowned.

"Meh, sorry but I've heard enough of this at school to last a lifetime," Rei said nonchalantly, "And, I think they've taken this a bit too far. I can't even go into FYE without feeling like I'm being watched by the Edward and Jacob cut outs."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that they're sexier and more romantic than you are," Minako huffed, sitting straight against her chair with crossed arms.

Rei grinned roguishly, causing Minako to shiver and sink into her chair with a gulp as the raven stood up from her seat and slunk towards her.

"You want to test that theory, Aino-chan," Rei whispered huskily into the flushing blonde's ear with a mischievous smirk, her hand clutching either side of the chair Minako sat in, trapping the prone blonde there.

Leaning back, Rei's smirk widened at dazed look in Minako's cerulean eyes, content with the rosy blush dusting her fair cheeks thinking, '_Rei 1, Edward 0. Take that you sparkly fictional character!'_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**The End**

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**A/N:** Sorry, but this was written to kind of let some stress out. I really hope I didn't offend any of you. (bows) If I did, I'm very sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, even just a little bit, and have a great day.

**Thanks To:**

Slightly Dead (Your review was hilarious!), LoneWolfSkye, sailor-ice, Honulicious, , knightskye, Ramanda87, MinaRayeFan, ChronoCresentFlames, jedicaro, xXMiMiXx!

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, your reviews were great and mean a lot, thank you!


	16. The Art of Picking Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Warning: Randomness ahead!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fire and Love**

**Chapter 16**

**The Art of Picking Up**

**+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+**

Rei cleared her throat and adjusted the small earpiece in her ear, muttering softly, "You know Haruka, I really don't think this is a good idea."

Straightening out her button down silk red shirt, the raven haired teen tried not to cringe at the sandy haired racer's loud laughter. Sighing, Rei dusted off her black jeans and sat at the edge of her single sized bed, tugging on a pair of red and black checkered Converse.

_"Sorry, Rei, but that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."_

Deep amethyst eyes rolled, Rei's ruby lips tugging up in a smirk, "So says the one who was pushed into the public fountain after using their 'expertise' to swoon one Kaioh Michiru," she countered, chuckling at the memory.

_"Hey!" _her tall, lanky blonde friend shouted indignantly on the other line, _"In case you forgot, I so ended up sweeping her off her feet at the end of the night!"_

Rei's smirk widened, "Which night? Because if I remember correctly it took you a couple of weeks and many slaps before she gave in to your harassment. " The raven haired teen stood from her bed, strolling to her

_"You're making me sound like I was a nuisance, and frankly it's hurting my feelings." _Haruka huffed and Rei could picture the handsome blonde folding her arms over her chest with a pout tugging down her lips.

"Meh, I'm just calling it as I saw it."

_"Then maybe you need glasses, because that isn't exactly how it went."_

The raven chuckled, ran a hand through her silk curtain of midnight hair, and walked out of her room to the front of the temple saying, "Really now. Well I'm sure that isn't how Michiru remembers it."

Haruka's choked stuttering sent Rei laughing out the temple and into the bright summer day, _"Sometimes I can't stand you, Hino."_

"Love you too, Ruka" Rei's amethyst eyes shone in the sun's light, her long ebony hair fanning out behind her in the wind.

_"Oh, I feel the love alright,"_ Haruka grumbled, _"Just get your sorry butt over here! You're probably making your dear princess wait for you," _she snickered.

Rei blushed and startled as she glanced at the time on her watch, "Put a sock in it Tenoh!" she exclaimed, rushing down the shrine's long stairwell with a quick goodbye to her grandpa.

_"Yeah, yeah! See ya there in a few minutes, Pyro!"_ Haruka laughed before sing-songing, _"And don't forget the game plan! After all, we don't want all your hard work stalking her to go to waste~!"_

Rei flushed crimson, as she sprinted down the street stuttering, "Sh-Shut it Haruka!"

Slumping against her knees outside the automatic doors of the Crown Arcade, the raven haired teen panted for breath, trying to ignore the odd glances and stares she received from people walking around her.

"I hope she's here," she breathed out and wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead, "because I'm not sure I could do this again without keeling over."

_"She's here, she's here!"_ Haruka said enthusiastically, almost like she was a kid in the candy store, _"Now get in here and go get her!"_

Straightening out, Rei smoothed her clothes and breathed deeply to calm her frazzled nerves, "You just want to watch me make a fool of myself."

_"Darn right I do,"_ Haruka chirped before clearing her throat and saying with a sheepish chuckle, _"I said that out loud, didn't I?"_

"Loud and clear," Rei chirped back sarcastically, ignoring the concerned and wary looks those around her were giving her while edging away from her slowly.

_"Ignore that then because as long as you stick to the plan and do as I say, that little blonde princess of yours will be like putty in your hands!"_

Rei shook her head, ignored the blonde, and strolled into the arcade with a confident gait and head held high.

"Mommy," a little boy tugged at his mommy's dress and asked innocently, "Why was that pretty lady talking to herself?"

The mother looked into her son's large, curious eyes and smiled, leading him away from the arcade, "Just ignore it. I'm sure they'll bring her back to the 'Happy House' soon."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Amethyst eyes roamed over the crowded and lively arcade, instantly locking onto the golden haired goddess whose breathtaking cerulean eyes shone merrily as she laughed and chatted at a booth with her friends over milkshakes. Rei gulped, her mouth suddenly desert dry and legs suddenly weak and jiggly like jelly as her mind went purely blank just at the sight of her crush. The raven would have been lost in her daze if it weren't for the abrupt cough in her ear, making her jump out of her skin and successfully dragging her face first back into reality with eyes the size of saucers. Blushing, Rei shifted her gaze from the blonde to the twin amused ocean blue orbs of her best friend.

_"What are you doing standing around like a stick in the mud? Go get her, Casanova!" _Haruka encouraged with a wink and supportive thumbs up as Michiru, who sat on the other side of the blonde racer smiled in amusement.

Steeling herself, Rei swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, giving them thumbs up, "Right."

Rei strolled casually towards Minako's table, her heart pounding in her ears, and her stomach fluttering with a swarm of butterflies as her clammy hands buried themselves in her pants pockets.

_'I can do this!'_ she this encouragingly in her mind as she neared the golden goddess, _'I am Rei Hino and no one can stop-'_

Rei squeaked when a rowdy group of kids suddenly raced past and nearly rammed into her, causing the raven to lose her balance as she tried to avoid them, tripping over her feet and toppling to the ground with a grunt in front of Minako's table. The boisterous table was silenced abruptly, and Haruka who watched it all face-palmed while Michiru giggled behind her hand.

_"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"_ Haruka's frantic whispered sounded in the stock still and embarrassed raven, effectively startling her into movement.

Pushing herself off the ground, she immediately froze when she felt a light hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Rei looked up at the melodious voice and blushed, her eyes glazing over in awe of the blonde's beauty. Another cough in her ear, thanks to Haruka, had the raven jumping from the floor with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that," she said with a grin, "but it looks like I've fallen head over heels for you."

An awkward silence claimed the group, and Rei could promise she could hear crickets in the background. Minako looked taken aback, raising a slim eyebrow, and leaning back in her seat. Dusting off her clothes, Rei began to sweat, though as she glanced at the blonde, she could promise she could see a light blush dusting her cheeks. Smiling, Rei gained confidence in this and extended her hand saying, "Hi, my name is Sherlock. Will you be my Watson, because I can't solve this mystery growing between us without you?"

Rei shot Minako a charming smile, and all the blonde could do was gape at her, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. A bright blush stained the blonde's cheeks as she heard her friend's snickering and giggling.

_"What the heck was that?"_ Haruka whined in her ear, _"Stick to the plan Rei! The plan!"_

Ignoring her friend, Rei cleared her throat and shuffled form foot to foot with a sheepish smile gracing her lips, "Sorry, but do you know the number to a good addiction therapist? Because I'm hooked on you like a kid is hooked on phonics."

Minako's friends howled with laughter as the blonde herself just blinked and stammered, her blush darkening.

_"Lame,"_ Haruka deadpanned, and Rei could hear her friend's head hit the table while Michiru's melodious laughter echoed through, _"At least __**try**__ to be a little romantic!"_

Rei cleared her throat again, shifting restlessly and blushing as Minako gazed at her with unreadable cerulean eyes, "Um, well," the table gradually got quiet with Minako's friend's nudging and shooshing each other, "I want to stick to you like white on rice!"

_"I give up."_ Haruka sighed.

The table erupted in laughter again, and Rei flushed in embarrassment until Minako giggled, rolling her eyes.

"You're not very good at this are you?" she asked, with a warm smile, propping her chin in her hand.

"Um…I-I followed my heart a-and it led me t-to you?" Rei stuttered, her voice steadily growing quieter, shrinking back and wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

Minako laughed, a chiming sound that washed over the raven, calming her and keeping her from running out of there.

"I'm sorry," Rei muttered, rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I'm really not good at this." She turned to leave, "I should get going…I'm sorry I've disturbed you."

"Wait!" Minako grabbed the raven's wrist, "Don't go yet."

Rei stopped and watched with curiosity as the blonde fished a sharpie out of her purse and began scribbling something on the back of her hand. With a snap of the cap and a nod, Minako smiled brightly at the raven, watching with a giggle as Rei gaped at her hand, "I hope you don't mind, but I gave you my number in case you've forgotten yours," she joked with a wink.

Rei blushed, feeling dazed with a goofy grin splitting her lips. She had to pinch herself to assure that the number on her hand with a heart at the end was real, "So, are you free Friday?"

"Pick me up at 7:00."

And with a nod, Rei practically skipped out of the Crown, cheering and scaring the pedestrians when she got outside.

Haruka gawked at the scene, eyes not leaving the table where Minako's friends were joking around with the smiling blonde.

"Haruka dear, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Michiru sipped her tea, eyes alight with laughter.

Haruka could say nothing, only letting her forehead fall to the table with a groan, "Lame."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The End**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**AN: **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And thank you for reading it. Laters.

**Special Thank You to:**

**James Birdsong, LoneWolfSkye, Gemna, ChronoCresentFlames, Honulicious, chakeroo, ReiRocks, floire, and jedicaro!**

**Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews!**


	17. Balloon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fire and Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Balloon**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei knew something was wrong as she intently watched the blonde, who could be the sun itself, talk excitedly with her 'twin' about some nonsense or other. And she hated it.

Her smile was still there...though it shined more like a light bulb than the sun.

Her laughter still rang...though it sounded forced.

She continued to tease her relentlessly...though the line between it being a tease and sincere seems to become more and more blurred.

She continues to, as she calls it, 'glomp' her...though tighter and longer than before.

And her eyes.

Her eyes continue to sparkle and dance with light...but there are times, when she thinks no one is watching her, where those crystals become dim and distant.

And Rei can't stand it.

She can't stand the lost look that sometimes shrouds her best friend's usually bright and cheerful face. It looks too serious for her, and it puts her on edge knowing that something is bothering her.

Rei frowned. And Minako chooses to stay lost, wandering around in her stubbornness, trying to find the answers on her own, and refusing to seek someone's help.

And Rei can't stand it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So that's why she now sat on the top of the shrine steps, raven hair fanning behind her as a playful breeze passed, waiting for Minako. She tightly held the long thin strings of two balloons, an orange and a red one, to keep them from flying away. She watched the two dance, as another breeze passed, swirling around, and colliding with each other. Her gaze became so fixed on their waltz that she didn't notice Minako's arrival.

"What ya got there, Pyro?"

Rei jumped at the sweet, chiming voice, and turned to see Minako standing beside her, rocking on the balls of her heels with her hands held behind her back.

"I-um," Rei shook her head and patted the spot beside her, "Sit down."

Minako grinned, her cerulean eyes twinkling, "You're being mighty bossy today, Pyro-puu! First you call and tell me to come over, and now you're demanding me to sit! That's not a good way to sweep a girl off her feet, you know," she teased as she sat down besides the raven.

A light pink dusted Rei's cheeks, "That's not-" Rei sighed with a shake of her head, "Never mind."

Minako watched curiously as the miko reached into her pocket and brought out a sharpie. The blonde's eyebrow arched when the raven held it out to her with a frown and a grunt of "Here." Taking it, Minako opened her mouth to ask what it was for, but Rei shook her head before tugging down, untangling, and handing her the orange balloon.

"I'm not good with words, so I'm just going to get straight to the point," Minako nodded under her friend's piercing gaze, "Something's been bothering you, and I can't stand the fact that you've been hiding it from me," Minako's eyebrows rose and Rei coughed into her fist saying, "I mean...us."

"So why give me a balloon?" Minako asked, turning her attention to the bright orange balloon bobbing from its string.

"Because I know how stubborn you are, and I know you won't ask anyone for help, so I thought that with this you could write your problem on it and let it go."

"So the balloon will take my problem away?" Minako asked with a small laugh and smile.

Rei's cheeks grew redder, and she began to fidget lightly in her seat, "Well...yeah, something like that."

Minako laughed, and Rei smiled at its genuine sound.

"But," Minako asked softly, wistfully when her laughter died down, "What if I wanted to wish for something?"

Rei leaned back on her hands and stared at her red balloon as she said, "Then it will be granted."

"Will it really?"

Rei gazed at her friend and tried not to frown at the child-like vulnerability she found there. Taking Minako's hand in her own, she twined their fingers and gently squeezed, whispering, "Yes, it will."

Minako hummed and cast her gaze down, her eyes clouded with uncertainty as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth before she looked up at Rei with hope. Squeezing the miko's hand, she unlinked them to uncap the sharpie.

"Don't look," her voice was shy, and her cheeks shone a light red.

Rei coughed and turned away, saying, "I wouldn't dream of it, Princess."

Minako giggled at the nickname, and Rei waited patiently, listening to the squeaky sound of marker on rubber.

"Alright!" Minako announced with a click of the cap, "I'm done!"

Rei chanced a glance at the blonde, seeing how she held the balloon protectively to her chest, "May I look now?"

Minako grinned and bumped her with her shoulders, "You already are, cheater," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Rei grinned and bumped back, glad that the weight on Minako's shoulders the past couple of weeks seemed to disappear.

"Good."

Minako handed Rei the sharpie, and the raven placed it in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to do it too?" Minako asked, gesturing to her red balloon.

Rei looked at it and said, "No," and seeing Minako's pointed look, cleared her throat saying, "Well, it was a buy one get one free deal and-"

"The red one was calling to you?"

Rei nodded with a small shrug, saying nonchalantly, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well," Minako tightened her hold on her balloon, "Don't you have a problem you want to write down...or a wish?" she asked softly.

Rei studied Minako's face as the blonde gazed at her balloon, her eyes distant. Sighing, she grabbed her balloon, took out her sharpie and began to write. Minako startled and looked at Rei.

"Turn around," Rei said softly; hovering over the red balloon to block Minako's view, "You can't see it. It won't work if you know what I'm writing."

Minako nodded and turned around, humming to herself as the squeaky sound of marker on balloon filled the air once more.

"Alright, you can turn around now," Rei said, capping the marker and placing it in her pocket.

Minako turned to Rei and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Well," Rei gazed at the bright sky and said, "We close our eyes, make our wish, and let the balloons go."

Minako nodded and scooted closer to the miko, catching the other's hand in her own, and intertwining their fingers.

"Ready," Rei whispered, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Minako nodded with a hum, and the two closed their eyes, made their wish, and released their balloons.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_'I wish to always be with Rei-chan' ~Minako_

_'I wish to always see Mina-chan smile from her heart' ~Rei_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei and Minako watched as the two balloons climbed higher into the sky, intertwining, caressing, and dancing around each other. Minako snuck a shy glance at Rei and scooted closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder with a content sigh and smile. Rei startled and looked down at the smaller blonde, smiled warmly, and squeezed her hand, hoping that their wishes would be granted.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The End**


	18. Ami's Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**WARNING: Randomness Ahead!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fire and Love**

**Ami's Alive**

**Chapter 18**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei lounged on her stomach on the carpeted floor of Minako's living room, chomping lazily on a pocky stick while watching her blonde friend become absorbed in the game she was playing. Looking at the said blonde, Rei smirked at how focused she was on the screen, biting her lip as she mashed the buttons of her controller.

_'If only she could be that focused on her school work,'_ Rei thought with a sigh before jumping at Minako's sudden victorious shout.

"Yes!"

Rei blinked, watching as the blonde jumped from the couch and begun her victory dance.

"I'm guessing you finally beat it." the raven said.

Minako grinned, bouncing up to Rei before plopping cross legged beside her, "Of course," she chirped, "You were watching weren't you?" her cerulean eyes sparkled and Rei gulped at the sly look Minako gave her as she leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Or were you too busy staring at me to notice?"

Rei blushed, scoffed, and looked away, grabbing another pocky stick and biting it in half. Minako laughed and patted the raven on the head before she bounced excitedly in her seat, "Ooh ooh! This is the best part, Reiko! Watch it and try not to stare at me too much," she winked at the blushing raven.

Rei grumbled under her breath, trained her eyes on the screen, and blinked, "So the cake wasn't a lie," she squinted her eyes and then mumbled to herself with a frown, "Is that the companion cube? Traitor."

Minako laughed, "Oh, it was a lie alright. I mean, I go through all of that and don't even get a piece of cake? That's totally not cool."

Rei looked up at Minako as the credits' song began playing, "So you would go through all of that for cake?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, why not? You wouldn't?"

Rei turned onto her back with a stretch and shook her head, "It would depend on what kind of cake it is. I wouldn't risk my life for a cake that I wouldn't like or would be allergic to, you know?"

Minako tapped her chin and nodded, "You've got a point there, pyro-puu."

Rei blushed lightly, "Would you stop calling me that?"

Minako grinned and poked the miffed raven in the cheek, "But I can't, pyro-puu! It suits you and It's just sooo cuuute!"

Rei huffed and leaned her head back to look at T.V., trying to read the lyrics as she listened to the catchy beat, "I don't even know what to say about this song."

"How about it's awesome and could so totally be Ami's theme song," Minako grinned, playing with some of Rei's long hair.

Rei blinked and looked up at her friend, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Minako laughed, "Of course I am!"

"What part about this says 'Ami'" Rei air quoted.

Minako's grin widened while she began braiding Rei's hair and said, "It's scientificy!"

Rei's eyebrow rose at that, "Alright...and?"

"She creates things!"

"And?"

"Ami has a dark side!"

Rei sighed and rested her forehead in her palm, groaning, "Not this again."

"Hey, it's true! She's like an evil scientist or something! She's bound to take over the world one day, so why not start experimenting? You know we're probably her guiniepigs now that I mention that," Minako rambled, her gaze becoming distant.

"So she's a modern, human Gladys?" Rei asked wondering for the thousandth time what went on in the blonde's head.

"Yes, and Makoto is her henchman, which is where the cake comes from," Minako said with a final, firm nod.

"Wow, just wow," Rei shook her head, "And what would sweet little Ami say if she heard you say this? Surely it would break her heart to know that her great blonde of a leader was talking about her in such a way," she said with an edge of sarcasm.

"First, I resent that blonde comment," Minako flicked Rei's forehead, earning an adorable pout in return and said, "and no, she'd probably say something along the lines of 'Oh snap, I've just been found out! Makoto, get the sleeping gas!'"

"I thought it would be more along the lines of 'Makoto, put those sleeping pills in that cake while I distract them!' After reassuring us that she isn't evil and invites us for some cake."

Minako nodded with a hum, "But," she said, raising a finger, "that wouldn't work since we've finished the game and are talking about this now," she looked at Rei, eyes dancing in delight, "We've totally figured out her plans before she can even make them!"

"Which are...what?" Rei asked curiously.

"Which are to take over the world of course! No evil genius wouldn't want to take over the world!" Minako exclaimed, very happy and proud of her deduction. Rei let out a long, suffering groan, and burried her face in her hand, "Oh, come on Rei, you know that I'm right! Think about it, she's the smartest person in our group, and never gets angry at anything! And because no one suspects her, she'll be able to take over and rule the world with an iron fist and her portal guns in the blink of an eye!"

Rei's eyebrow rose, and she crossed her arms over her chest, "You know what? I give up," standing up, Rei walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Minako followed her to see what the miko was going to do.

Quickly dialing a number, Rei only had the phone to her ear for a moment before saying, "Ah, Ami? This is Rei. No, nothing's wrong, but I just wanted to know if there is any chance if you'll be able to spare me and Minako when you take over the world."

Minako gaped at the raven, stunned for a moment before making a slicing gesture across her neck to get Rei to stop talking and hang up the phone.

"Well, you see, Minako enlightened me about your plan of world domination and all, and seeing as we're no match for you and your superior intelect, I'd like you to at least spare us when you succeed. That or at least make sure that the cake is not only not a lie, but is a good cake. Preferably one without almonds or coconut. Which reminds me, tell Makoto I say hi."

Minako promptly tackled the miko, sending them sprawling on the floor with a grunt before she snatched the phone from her stunned friend and shouted into the phone piece, "Ami!" she laughed loudly, "Ignore what Rei-baka was just telling you! We know nothing about your plan to take over the world!" she clamped her hand over the raven's mouth.

_'Minako?'_ Ami sounded slightly panicked as she questioned the blonde rapidly, '_Is everything alright over there? Where are you two? You guys aren't drunk or anything, are you? Did you borrow the disguise pen from Usagi again? You know that you're underage and shouldn't be in possession of alcohol of any kind.'_

"Um, everything's perfect, absolutely peachy. And we are totally not drunk! Rei just, um...hit her head. Yeah! Rei just bonked her noggin a little is all!" Minako laughed loudly again.

_"Is she alright? Should I come over to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or something?"_

Minako couldn't even answer as Rei bit her hand with a growl, causing the blonde to squeak in surprised pain, and glare at the girl under her.

_"Minako? Stay there, I'm coming over right now, and if you can, please wrap some ice in a small hand towel and place it on the spot where Rei hit her head. I'll be there soon."_

"Wait-" Minako couldn't finish her sentence when the phone beeped, signalling the line's disconnection, and the end of the conversation.

Huffing in annoyance, Minako sat up on Rei's lap and glared at the raven haired girl under her. She removed her hand from the raven's mouth and flicked her on the forehead, saying, "Look at what you did! Now Ami's gonna come over and like totally kidnap us and put us in a glass room in some strange place with no way out except to get through her experiments with a portal gun, and-"

Rei laid there as Minako continued her rant animatedly with waving arms and many hand motions, before she sighed with a small affectionate smile. Grabbing the blonde by her shoulders, she shook her a little.

"Minako," she said, cutting off the blonde's rant, "This is _Ami_, we're talking about. She's probably coming over just to check up on us and to make sure we're not hurt. That's. All."

"But-"

Rei leaned up and pecked Minako on the lips, immediately shutting the girl up with a blush and pout. Laughing, Rei hugged the blonde, "Minako, I love you. And no matter how cute you are going off on one of your crazy theories, I think you should let this one be. Besides," she pulled back to lightly flick the blonde's forehead, "I think playing this game for hours on end is finally getting to you."

Minako puffed her cheeks slightly with crossed arms before sighing and hugging the raven, snuggling into her, "Fine," she mumbled into her shoulder, "but don't come crying to me if we end up as Ami's prisoners or something..."

Rei just chuckled with shake of her head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Elsewhere...**

Ami sighed and put the phone on its hook before turning to look at her tall brunette friend.

"Makoto," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "get the cake."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The End...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**AN: **Dun Dun Dun! Does Ami have a plan for them? Will Minako and Rei survive if she does? The world will never know... All we know for sure is that there's cake involved, and hopefully it's a good one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!

**Also Much Thanks to: **Honulicious, Jedi Caro, anon, James Birdsong, floire, chakeroo, Guest, and Z3R0-TH3-H3R0 for the wonderful reviews for ch. 16!

**Also Also, Many, Many Thanks to: **ChibiRox, LoneWolfSkye, Jedi Caro, Z3R0-TH3-H3R0, and Honulicious for the awesome reviews for ch 17!

**And Thank You: **CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ for the review for ch. 1!

**All of them are very appreciated!**


	19. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**WARNING: Again, randomness and nonsense ahead!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fire and Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Truth or Dare (or Rei + Bikers= trouble)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei sat on a wooden stool in front of a long bar, staring intently into her glass of water as though it held all of the answers to the universe. Frowning, she bit on her straw with a sigh, chewing on it in contemplation as to why she was even in a bar with her drunk, blonde friend.

"I'm not drunk, Reiko-puu. I promise," the blonde's voice was a melidous purr that startled the slumped raven as she hugged her arm tightly, "I'm just excited."

A slim raven eyebrow rose and Rei had to wonder if the blonde beside her was the real psychic of the two. Clearing her throat, Rei shook the aimless thought away and instead looked at her pink faced friend with a wry, "Yeah, I believe you because you're face is naturally that pink."

Minako pouted and slapped Rei's arm, causing her to wince, "Not nice~," she whined.

Rei shrugged, her lips tugging up into a smirk, "Never said that I was," she took a sip of her water, "Anyway, 'Oh Sober One', why are you excited? I would think that you would go to places like this all the time."

Minako giggled, her bright eyes wandering around the crowded, dimly lit bar, "You would think that, wouldn't you silly Reiko?" she took a sip of her drink and smiled at her friend, "But, they're not bars, they're clubs. There's a difference you know."

Rei shrugged, "I don't know. I mean they're places where people get together and drink..." she glanced at her slightly flushed friend, "a lot."

"Yeah, but usually clubs have lots of lights, and music, and dancing! And they can be expensive too sometimes..." Minako took a sip of her drink with a grin.

"So you're lowering yourself to us common folk now?" Rei joked, earning a shoulder bump from a smiling blonde who rolled her eyes.

"You're so mean, Reiko-puu," Minako whined, threading her arm through the raven's and laying her head on her shoulder.

Rei felt her cheeks heat up as she sputtered in an embarassed hiss, "St-Stop calling me that! Especially in public!"

Minako burried her face in Rei's shoulder, her body shaking with laughter. Rei took a glance at her before looking away, her cheeks darkening, "Tch."

Suddenly Minako gasped, pushing herself away from Rei. The raven gazed at her warily, eyebrow slowly raising. She didn't like that mischievous spark dancing in the blonde's bright cerulean eyes as she blunced lightly in her seat like an excited child.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei dared to ask, as her stomach began to knot itslef in uneasy warning.

"Because I just had a great idea!" Minako exclaimed.

Rei groaned, turned to the counter, and placed her head in her hands, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she muttered.

Minako's lips twisted into a pout, "You always say that whenever I have a great idea!" she nearly whined as her hand met the back of Rei's head with great force.

"Ouch!" Rei hissed, grabbing the back of her head. Man, could Minako hit hard!

Minako giggled, "Wow, I'm pretty sure I heard an echo just now, Rei-puu~."

Rei growled, eyes narrowing in a sharp glare as she carefully massaged her sore head, "And just what are you implying Aino?"

Minako ignored the glare, giggling innocently as she waved her hand dismissively, "Absolutely nothing! Now listen to my awesome idea!"

Even though Rei was still miffed, she straightened in her seat with a sigh. Frowning at the blonde, she asked, "Alright, what's this 'awesome' idea of yours?"

Minako snickered a little at the ruffled raven, and replied with a bright smile, "To play truth or dare of course!"

Eyebrows rising, Rei blinked, glanced around the bar, then leaned closer to her drunken friend, hissing incredulously, "You want to play truth or dare in a _public bar_? What's wrong with you?"

Minako's smile turned sly. She leaned closer and reached up to tug at Rei's hair whispering, "What's wrong, Rei? Chicken?"

Rei flinched at the word and glowered at the blonde with a firm whisper, "I am not a chicken! It's just that unlike you, I would rather not make a fool of myself in public."

Minako giggled and said breezily, "And here I thought the brave and mighty pyro-puu could handle anything. I guess I was tottally wrong."

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me...chicken!" Minako preceded to make clucking noises, and smirked when amethyst eyes ablazed and the raven's jaw clenched. She knew she had Rei hook, line, and...

"You're on Aino."

sinker.

Minako giggled lightly in victory, and turned in her seat, gazing around the bar in thought. "Well then, since I thought of this, I get to go first!"

She reached back for her drink, eyes drawn to the bar's front doors where they landed on a group of rough looking men strolling into the bar. Many of them were big, and all wore black leather jackets, jeans, and a bandana of some kind. Looking outside, she caught a line of motorbikes and grinned.

"Okay, Rei-chan~" she chirped, eyes gleaming in delight, "I dare you to-"

"Aren't you supposed to let me choose?" Rei asked, an eyebrow raised. A wary shiver ran down her spine, leaving her tingling with dread.

"What's wrong?" Minako teased with a grin as she poked the raven in the side, "Is the great Pyro-puu afraid of a little challenge?"

Rei's eyes narrowed at the infuriating blonde before her. She knew that this would not end well, but she couldn't bare to deny this challenge. Not in front of Minako. Sighing, Rei allowed herself to be baited into something she knew she would probably regret...greatly.

"Give me your best shot, Aino."

Minako pumped her fist in the air before she turned in her seat and pointed dramatically at the large table of bikers, specifically at a mammoth of a man.

"I dare you," her eyes lit up and danced in glee, "to go up to that big guy over there and say, "I like you moped"."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei gulped, as she strolled slowly to the large table of bikers. Honestly, she didn't know wether or not she should be relieved that all she had to do was go up to the guy and say, "Hey, nice moped," but her stomach twisted into fearful knots, and the hair stood on the back of her neck stood on end in warning.

Maybe it was how built the large man was with his rough leather, jeans, and many tattoos, that intimidated her. Or maybe it was the way he hunched over the table when a waitress passed by, tripped, and accidently spilled a jug of cold water on him that tipped the raven off that maybe, _just maybe_ he was having a bad day. Rei didn't particularly care too much as she continued moving to the man who slightly resembled a bull dog with rabbies as he snarled and shouted at the meek and nearly crying waitress. All she knew as she stopped just in front of him, cutting his rant off and hiding the waitress behind her (who thanked her quickly and ran away), was that she was probably going to make his day worse.

"What do you want?" he snarled, dark eyes narrowed.

Rei cleared her throat to work up the courage to tell him. After all it was far too late to back out, and for better or worse, she just couldn't take the chance of backing out knowing that Minako would never let her hear the end of it.

_'...Not that she would let me here the end of this either...'_ Rei sighed, _'I guess this is what they mean by getting stuck between a rock and a hard place...darn pride.'_

Looking at the still waiting man with quickly deteriorating patience, Rei grinned and said, "I just wanted to drop by to say that I like your moped," she gestured to what was very obviously a Harley Davidson sitting outside the window.

The man tensed, and Rei gulped hard at how his fists clenched. His glare grew frigid, and Rei couldn't help how but shiver, feeling as though she were in the Artic with the way his cold voice washed over her.

"What?" he nearly bit out. The group around them chuckled and snickered, watching the two in obvious amusement. Glancing at one of them nervously, Rei couldn't help but think, _'Is that a look of pity?'_

Clearing her throat again to get rid of that annoying lump, Rei's grin grew shaky as she said, "Um...nice moped?"

And before she even knew what hit her, her world turned dark.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Groaning, Rei slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and when she blinked, she hissed, rolling onto her side and holding her left eye. Her head pounded, and her body was stiff.

"What the heck? What hit me, an eighteen wheeler?" she muttered.

"Something like that."

Hearing the familiar giggle, Rei turned her head and opened her right eye. She saw a blurry figure, and blinked until her vision cleared to reveal a bubbly blonde.

"Minako?" she asked, and rolled onto her back, "What happened?"

Minako giggled again, her smile bright with mischief, "To put it simply, oh great Pyro-puu, you were pwned. But don't worry, they totally left like a half hour ago."

"They?" Rei blinked then gasped, being slapped with the memories of Minako, her little game, and getting decked. Frowning, the raven glowered at the blonde and said, "Mark my words Aino, I'm _never _playing truth or dare with you _ever _again."

Minako laughed and leaned over, giving the raven a peck on the cheek, "We'll see about that," she winked, "Now let's go home. I can't wait to tell the others about what happened!"

Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde's excitement, and with Minako's help, she stood up. Wrapping an arm around the blonde's petite shoulders, the two proceeded to stagger out of the bar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Honestly, I had trouble ending this, so sorry if it isn't too good. Anyway, will Rei really never play truth or dare with Minako again? Will Minako even _let _Rei worm her way out of it? Well, you will have to just wait and see... Oh, and just to clarify, a wise teacher once told a spanish class to never go up to a biker and say, "I like your moped". I believe he said that in spanish 'moped' means motorcycle.

**Now, Many Thanks to: **WolfPeaceMonster, CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ, Jedi Caro, yuuki yami, ChibiRox, LoneWolfSkye, Honulicious, and sailor-ice for the Ch. 18 reviews!

**And Thank You to:** Vchanny for the ch. 5 review!

They are all very appreciated and awesome! Oh, and to sailor-ice, I loved your review! I laughed really hard at that one. I can totally see it happening!


End file.
